


【博君一肖】窥视成瘾

by zaoqixuexi321



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaoqixuexi321/pseuds/zaoqixuexi321
Summary: 一场光明正大偷看爱偷窥的爱豆博X茶味的演员战（内含偷窥，隔墙玩穴，尿等恶俗趣味，注意避雷）肖战有着不为人知所知的性癖越是被瞩目越兴奋不已王一博有着难言之隐可是肖战却一而再再而三打破他的廉耻
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 129





	1. 窥视成瘾（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷  
> lof@比熊睡着的

1、

肖战有病，肖战也知道自己有病。

肖战真的很喜欢甚至很享受别人的视线，这种视线上至被粉丝被人群瞩目，下至被窥视，有安全感的窥视。

所以肖战讨厌私生和其他明星讨厌私生可能从本质上是有区别的。

肖战讨厌的是私生入侵自己的私人空间和偷拍，若那位粉丝只是隔个楼架了个望远镜偷看他，单纯的看他。

他都不会有半句怨言，甚至没准还会打开窗帘任人观赏，反正双方都爽，岂不美哉。

也正是如此入住剧组安排的房间时，肖战发现床边靠墙的墙上原来有个拳头大小的洞。糊住洞口的墙纸和周边的墙纸颜色都不太一致，肖战也并没有很介意，只是象征性的问了一下工作人员这个洞口的由来。

工作人员耐心的解释道：“这是之前空调的通风管开孔的位置，之前这个房间的通风管是先迁去隔壁，再通到室外的，前几天装了新空调就弃用了这个。隔壁住的是另外的主演王一博，要是介意的话，我还是给您换个房间吧。“

听了半天肖战也没能想象出这房间究竟是个怎么样的构造，总而言之就是，他和王一博房间墙壁上隔了个洞，用很薄的墙纸糊住了而已。

说实话这完全不影响他，肖战也不想一进组就耍大牌：“没事没事，就隔音差点，我和王一博正好天天呼噜声对呼噜声培养一下感情。”

工作人员听到边笑边说：“哈哈哈那倒还不至于，但是隔音确实会差一点，我到时候也会和王一博说一下，要他平时玩游戏都小声点别影响到你。”

肖战嬉嬉笑笑的应声之后就开始收拾自己的东西了。

盯着墙上的颜色不均匀的墙纸，肖战前设计师的脑子真的分分钟想把那片墙纸撕下来，真的太不匀称了，但是理智告诉他，破坏公物不可以。

犹犹豫豫的肖战最后还是用枕头把那块碍眼的颜色遮住了。

等到了剧组肖战见到王一博之后才发现，这个小朋友是真的有点冷酷。

肖战也不想热脸贴人家冷屁股，两人就各有所思的互看了对方好久，也没说出一句话来。

旁边的副导演可吓坏了，连忙走了过来：“两位主演还行吗？...来来来赶紧培养一下感情啊。”

副导演语闭之后，肖战确实思索着要不要主动找点话题，可却偏偏对上了王一博蠢蠢欲动的嘴唇，得咧，让他先说吧。

结果王一博那嘴就和打结了一样，张张合合半天，也没憋出半个字来。

副导演看不下去了：“来！肖战你先说，你在剧里可是热情似火主动搭讪的好邻居，王一博那角色就很自闭，你让他先自闭一会儿。“

肖战内心里无数重庆方言在上冒，但是还是礼貌又友好的开始自我介绍了：“你好，我是肖战，算是个不是那么专业的演员吧。”

肖战释放着和睦又爽朗的营业笑容等待着王一博礼貌的接话。

没想到的是肖战等到了王一博冷酷的四个字：“我知道你。”

啊？

你记得啥？

朋友你可以多说几个字吗？

肖战礼貌的微笑差点裂在脸上，可还是顽强的在副导演视线的压迫之下说道：“哈哈哈我也知道王老师呢，最近的小女孩都很喜欢王老师的舞台表演。”

王一博又是不知所云的吐出几个字：“你看了吗？”

此处重庆方言

肖战就说说客套话，真没想到会被这个小朋友直接拆穿：“哈哈哈有机会我会看的。”

这部新片是耽改电影，主角是一个有些自闭的学生，基本上无法面对面说话，所以平时会在网上玩玩配音来锻炼自己的说话能力。直到肖战饰演的这个奇怪的邻居出现，才打破了小年轻平静的生活（？）

肖战虽然招呼打的很艰难，作为一个合格的演员心里默默给副导演的选角点了个赞，王一博这人太贴合自闭学生这种个角色了。

肖战都开始纳闷王一博这种自闭儿童是怎么正常上着节目做着爱豆的了，回头真得好好看看小朋友的舞台表演了。

只是王一博也是真的有点奇怪。

肖战本以为王一博是想找找人物的感觉，一直盯着自己看，可是好像不是那么一回事。哆哆嗦嗦不敢向自己搭话，无处安放的手，发红的耳尖，全都昭示着王一博的心思。

要不是王一博那张拉的老高的臭屁脸，肖战是真的要怀疑王一博暗恋自己多年了。

所以肖战知道王一博在看自己，可他却装作什么都没有感受到，就算王一博没有那点心思，肖战也不敢乱撩拨这个小年轻。

可是小年轻却没想放过他。

小年轻的眼神那么热烈，盯得肖战耳朵屡屡发红，肖战都摸着自己的脸纳闷了，有那么好看吗？

算了，等他看厌烦了就好了。

肖战就如同自己的角色一样，叽叽喳喳的找着王一博说话，单方面的说话，也不管王一博到底有没有在听，有没有回复，肖战都捡着些废话一直说，从早饭不好吃说到太阳好晒啊。

也说了一天，肖战都说累了，王一博也没说几个字，可是王一博这眼神吧，从剧组盯到房门口，从现在的眼睛看到肖战的嘴唇，小年轻这眼神越看越浓烈，丝毫没有减轻半分。

更是从普通的痴迷变成了具有侵占性的眼神。

说实话肖战被盯的有点爽，爽到路都快走不稳路了，最后在房门口分别的时候肖战更是像逃一样的关上了房门。

从猫眼上看去，王一博都还没有离开，在门口还看着这门把手，这眼神可真是侵占欲十足，肖战在房里靠着门就被看硬了。肖战有些想捕获这个小朋友了。

只见王一博缓缓的抬手，好像马上要摸上门把手打开肖战的房门。

肖战只得把门打开了个小缝，探了头出去，直直的对上了王一博的视线，王一博像是被抓包似的尴尬的收回了手。

这还是今天肖战头一回直视王一博的脸，王一博这张脸可是真的精致，可这些许霸道的眼神就和脖子上的喉结与青筋一般，看得让人有些目眩神迷。

王一博居然连害羞都还要小心翼翼得偷瞄自己，肖战快要藏不住自己笑意了。

肖战假装不在意的和王一博道着晚安，心里却想的是怎么调戏这个小朋友。

看着王一博进房之后，肖战就迅速得拿开了自己遮住墙纸的枕头，甚至直接把自己这边的后补上的墙纸撕开了，现在就剩王一博那边薄薄的一层墙纸，

他倒是要看看，这个小年轻有没有胆子做点别的事情。

————————————

王一博从两年前在综艺节目拍摄见到了肖战之后就成了肖战的直男粉丝，大写的颜粉的那种，看见肖战的脸就开始心跳加速。

其实耽改电影拍了能不能播都还是个问题，可是王一博就在得知另一个的主演已经定下是肖战之后，想搏一搏单车变摩托。

本来也算是冲着近距离舔颜的吧，结果居然还被剧组刷掉了，王一博又是气愤又是羡慕肖战未来的对手演员。

结果老天果然还是听见了王一博嘤嘤嘤的声音，肖战原定的对手演员怕片子被毙临场逃脱了。

王一博听闻机会，连夜读完了剧本准备了试戏，

浑身上下的王八之气果然迷住了制片。

王一博如愿入驻了《听我说》剧组

呵，我王一博看上的东西就从来没有失手过

第一次在剧组见到肖战的时候，肖战安安静静的坐在桌边看着剧本，松软的头发还有散下的刘海看起来又奶又帅。

王一博又感受到了久违的心动，这个人仿佛就长在他的审美上一样，不论是从前还是如今都让人挪不开眼。

王一博也不是故意冷酷，只是他真的不知道该说些什么，真怕心意就这么顺着嘴角要漏出来了。

所以王一博就耐心的听着肖战的屁话，盯着看着这张脸，从白天看到晚上，从片场看到酒店，百看不厌。

下工后，王一博还磨磨唧唧的跟在肖战后面回到了酒店，看着肖战走到隔壁的房间门口十分依依不舍，眼神都快挂到肖战身上了。

肖战像是没有察觉似的，甜甜得笑着和王一博说这话：“王一博，明天见啦，好好休息。”

王一博听着肖战嘴里吐出的“王一博”，半天也琢磨不出来自己的情绪：“嗯晚安....。”

肖战挥了挥手，大步走进了房间，关上了门，却迟迟没有传来锁芯转动的声音。

这门一关，好像只是把王一博的视线关在了门外。

王一博犹豫着要不要敲门去提醒一下肖战，他还没锁门的事情，却又担心肖战这个关门其实就是被自己盯得不耐烦了的抗议之举。

肖战就突然又打开了房门，从门缝里窜出来一个脑袋来，看见王一博站在门口，歪着头眼睛大大的，像是等着王一博的解释。

王一博杵在门口被抓包有点尴尬的别过脸去，耳朵都红了：“刚想告诉你门没锁。”

肖战笑了笑，嘴角都快挂到耳朵上去了，却也没点破：“知道啦。”

王一博心虚得瞥了一眼肖战：“那我回房间了，晚安。”

肖战也温柔的：“晚安王一博。”

王一博红着脸，逼着自己挪开视线，转身回房间，直到听到肖战真的把房门锁好之后才关好了自己房间门。

进房看了之后才发现，床边有个位置的墙纸是真的薄，房里没开灯的时候，这一块儿甚至还能透来隔壁的灯光。

王一博凑近了去看，发现这米黄色的一层就如同砂纸一般，还能看见对面的景色。

就比方说肖战现在正坐在床上整理衣服，王一博虽然看不太清楚，却也能模模糊糊的看见这个动作的人影。

太挑战王一博的自制能力了，看得到又看不清，这可真是太想把这层纸给捅破了。

王一博的手指已经碰上了这层纸，顺着纹理摸了摸，肖战的声音突然从对面传来：“王一博，可以听到吗？”

肖战并没有大声喊出来，甚至只是轻声说话的声音而已，王一博也听得一清二楚。

王一博吓得收回了手：“嗯，听得见。”

肖战的声音还带着笑意：“那隔音有点差呀，晚上呼噜声小点啊。”

然后对面就传来了窸窸窣窣衣服摩擦的声音。

王一博咽了咽口水：“嗯。”

透着模糊的墙纸看着隐隐约约的人影，王一博这才知道工作人员说的隔音有点差，指的居然是这个。

只是不知道肖战知不知道这儿有个洞被糊上的事情。

王一博真想马上告诉肖战，让他换个房间，这房间不安全，可是小小的粉丝的心理又在作祟，要是肖战换了房间就离自己更远了。

不安分的脑子就这么驾驭着王一博的身体，做着偷窥的事情。

王一博的理智不停地告诉他，不能再看了。

可是理智控制不了他的身体，王一博就这么足足看了十几分钟，直到肖战收拾好东西去了浴室，王一博的视线才从这片区域挪开。

真像个变态。

王一博在心里骂着自己。

明明怕黑怕得要死，还是在乌漆嘛黑的房间里睡了一个晚上。

因为开了灯就就不能透过墙纸看到肖战了。

整个房间唯一的光源便是从肖战房间照来的，就好像是他就是光一样，这种感觉王一博很喜欢。


	2. 窥视成瘾（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER@比熊睡着的

2.

王一博破天荒的早起了，安静的早晨，隔着墙纸，居然连肖战的呼吸声都听得一清二楚。

王一博有些控制不住自己的双手了。

他好想好想把这层墙纸揭开，他想看肖战的睡颜，想看肖战的眼睛，也想看肖战的嘴唇，光是想象一下，王一博的手就控制不住的在墙纸上来来回回得打转。

啧，眼不见为净，王一博猛的把枕头往墙纸那块丢去。

遮住了就看不见了。

这枕头就如同王一博的心思一般，一点也不安分，枕套的拉链直突突的就冲着墙纸袭去，只留下一层划开的墙纸，枕头还高兴的反弹在床上蹦了蹦。

王一博傻眼了，心扑通扑通的跳上了嗓子眼。

被拉链划开的墙纸露出了一条缝，隐隐约约可以看见肖战的...腰窝。

肖战背对着墙面侧身睡的，可能因为空调定时关掉的原因，热得反反复复的转身，被子盖在身上的部分只剩一个被角，睡衣已经卷起了边，白嫩的腰肢肌肤就暴露在了空气之中。

王一博咽了咽口水，换了个角度却还是只看到了肖战的耳朵和睡得凌乱的头发。

不过顺着床边看去，居然在肖战的房间里看见了猫窝和猫粮，还有一个放在桌子上的单反相机。这倒是很新奇了，肖战还喜欢摄影吗？

看不到脸的王一博在“稍微”瞄了那么几眼肖战的背脊和屁股之后就准备结束此次偷窥行为，肖战却在此时动了。

肖战哼哼唧唧的翻着身，嘴里还念念有词，王一博仔细聆听也只能从一段哼唧中听出了“好吃”这么两个字。做梦都还在吃东西....真的无语

但是王一博的视线就却被肖战吧唧吧唧的嘴唇吸引了，做梦还嘟嘟嘴....真的...

“叮噔噔 叮噔噔”

肖战的手机响了，只见肖战挣扎着背过手去拿手机，手指在屏幕上点击了几下，一通操作熟练的不行，肖战连眼睛都没睁一下，就接了电话还打开了扩音：“喂？”，肖战的声音还带着浓浓的睡意。

“坚果到了，你起来了就去助理那接她。”

肖战猛地从床上坐了起来，把王一博吓了一跳，赶紧移开了身子，背靠着墙壁，唯恐肖战发现自己。

肖战的声音听起来已经清醒了不少，甚至还挂着几分笑意：“好，我马上来。”

对面传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，接着就是开门关门的声音，肖战出去了。

王一博这才松了一口气。

——————————

肖战被经纪人的电话弄醒本来起床气都快飞上天了，这么早就把坚果搞来了，彻底没觉睡了。

结果坐起来一睁眼就看到了划开的墙纸和飞闪而过的人影，肖战和经纪人对话都差点笑出声来，哟这个小朋友可真行呀，第一天都敢捅破墙纸，再给两天岂不是就要蹬鼻子上脸了。

今天要拍摄的剧情是邻居和自闭学生第一次见面，坚果可是这场戏的主角之一，所以一大早坚果要准备入组了，肖战也来不及洗漱，急忙忙的套了件衣服就去接坚果了。

重新回到房间之后，听起来对面的王一博好像已经出门了，肖战有些失望的抱着坚果：“哎呀小朋友先走了，那我们来逗逗他好不好啊。”

等肖战洗漱整理好到片场之后，王一博已经在准备妆发了，王一博换上了高中的校服，可浑身上下却没有半点青春和朝气，如果角色一样只有少年感和冷清感。

肖战抱着坚果姗姗来迟：“不好意思来晚了，王一博你太适合这个造型了。”

一边的妆发老师用脚拉出了旁边的椅子示意肖战坐着先等等。

王一博对肖战的夸赞就轻轻的嗯了一声，就用手指了指旁边：“早餐。”

旁边赫然放着王一博大早上帮肖战特意拿过来的一整套早餐，包子米粉豆浆粥，肖战有些惊喜：“哇哦，谢谢王老师，但是你以为我是猪吗？给我这么多？？？你吃过了吗？”

王一博缓慢的点了点头：“不知道你喜欢吃什么，所以就都买了点。”

肖战也想起了昨天自己好像说过早餐不好吃来着。

肖战拿着包子喂到了王一博嘴边：“你就比我早来15分钟，还换了衣服，哪有时间吃东西，来来来再吃点。”

王一博犹豫的咬下了嘴边的包子，含糊不清的说道：“你先吃，吃不完再给我。”

肖战就拿回了包子，丝毫不介意的咬上了王一博吃过的部分，边嚼还边吧唧吧唧的说：“好吃好吃，王老师亲自带的包子就是好吃。”

王一博的耳朵都红得快滴血了。

妆发老师都快看不下去了：“啧啧啧这才开拍第二天吧，就开始秀恩爱了啊。”

王一博尴尬的假咳了咳，肖战却装的像只什么都听不懂也看不出的小白兔一样，拿过旁边的豆浆送到王一博嘴边：“没事吧？”

王一博抬眼只看到肖战满脸的真诚，就又迎着尴尬的氛围喝下了嘴边的豆浆。

然后肖战就边吃包子边喝着和王一博同一根吸管的豆浆：“张姐，你吃了吗？吃粉吗？”

整理王一博发型的张姐露出嫌弃的表情：“谁要吃你们小情侣的东西？你吃不完就留给一博吃。”

肖战听着妆发老师的调侃脸色也没有转变半分，嘿嘿嘿的傻笑着把米粉推到了王一博面前。

王一博听得心都寒了，肖战真不愧去年拿了奖的新人演员，进了组就是进了角色，自己也得努力追赶才行。

王一博试图进入角色对话：“哥，它就是坚果？”，指了指旁边的猫。

肖战被王一博这声哥叫的鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，这小屁孩打的什么主意，肖战忍住了脏话，礼貌又乖巧的点了点头。

王一博又想开口道:"我看你有猫窝，你是准备养在自己房间吗？“

王一博说完之后才意识到自己好像说漏了，自己偷看过肖战房间里的事情。

肖战却像是什么都没有意识到一样，只是笑了笑：“没有没有，我每天下戏那么晚，坚果都要在房里闷死了，小刘帮我照顾它。”

小刘是肖战的助理，这王一博昨天也见过：“那晚上和坚果住一块儿？”

肖战可算是看出王一博到底想问什么了，心里对坚果说了声抱歉：“每天都没几个小时睡觉时间，坚果再来闹我两下，我岂不是要升天啦。”

王一博像是得到了满意的答案点了点头。

妆发老师也应声到：“那可不，我家那祖宗，每天一到凌晨两三点就开始蹦迪，太闹腾了。”

王一博被妆发老师弄成了精致的学生头，面妆只是为了上镜的点了点粉底就结束了。

看着王一博过分学生的模样，肖战又陷入了自我怀疑，这场初识的戏份里确实邻居有逼着自闭学生叫他哥哥，难道王一博刚刚那声哥不是在故意调戏人？？

妆发老师丢了件宽松的毛衣过来：“吃完了就去换衣服。”

肖战看着自己这件宽松却无比温暖的毛衣和窗外高升的烈日骄阳，又看了看王一博短袖的夏季校服，羡慕的在心底哭出声。

肖战这个汗腺发达的人，从换上毛衣开始就汗流浃背，只有在小风扇面前才能喘上一口气，开始做造型的肖战是真不知道等会儿怎么在阳光下存活。

妆发老师把肖战的头发梳成了三七分，还烫成了带着点慵懒的卷发，无处不透出独特的成熟气息。

消失了一会儿的王一博不知道这会儿从哪个犄角旮旯里蹦了出来：“哥，你贴上这个。”

王一博给肖战递来了物理退热贴，肖战都想给王一博跪下了，王一博不仅记得他昨天说早餐不好吃，还记得自己怕热。

王一博从现在起就是他救命恩人，不管王一博是不是暗恋他，肖战都单方面决定认下这个好朋友了。

肖战感动的接下物理退烧贴：“谢谢老王！”

从王老师进化到老王，王一博也很高兴：“我帮你贴吧，贴额头不方便拍戏，我帮你贴到后颈。”

退烧贴冰凉的触感让肖战浑身一震，王一博的指尖就滑上了肖战的后颈，有了退烧贴的肖战，热是退了耳朵却比刚才更红了。

王一博也看见肖战发红的耳朵了，现在的王一博就像个木头一样：“哥，你中暑了吗？”，王一博摸上了肖战的耳垂。

呵，这个王一博吃豆腐还找借口，那....就让你吃咯。

肖战乖巧的在王一博的手下没有挣扎，甚至还带着点撒娇的语气：“多亏了老王~没有中暑。”

肖战的毛衣领子很大，从王一博现在的视角，甚至可以瞥见里面粉嫩的小点，王一博的手迅速的从肖战的耳旁收回来捂上了自己的鼻子。

可是鲜红的液体还是不争气的流了出来，顺着指缝很快就透了出来。

妆发老师吓坏了：“王一博先去那边，别滴到肖战衣服上，也别弄到你自己衣服上。”

看了看王一博的糗样，肖战笑容中无不是戏弄的味道：“看样子先中暑的是我们老王啊。”

王一博今日的视线总算逃开了肖战。

肖战递上自己的绿茶，还有几张纸巾：“喝点绿茶，败火。“

王一博给鼻子塞上了纸团，愤恨的喝着肖战的绿茶。

————————————

白天的王一博以为自己已经见到了世间绝美风景线，粉色的ru首，没想到晚上还有更刺激的等待着这个奶膘都还没消的小年轻。

王一博也就是习惯性的在听见对面有动静就往细缝那么一瞟，这么一瞟就勾去了王一博大半个神志。

肖战在换衣服。

肖战坐在床上边玩手机边脱着衣服，好像一秒钟不看手机，游戏里的人物就会死掉一样。肖战上身的毛衣脱了半边的袖子就挂在脖子上，领子全扯到了胸前，这怕是王一博见过最好看的锁骨了。

毛衣堆在一起坨在胸前，在肖战边玩手机边台手的动作里，隐隐约约间又可以瞥见白天看过的粉嫩。挣扎之中肖战已经单手脱完了上身的衣服，开始朝着裤子努力。

肖战的腰很细，裤子本就是松松垮垮的挂在肖战的胯骨上，肖战单手解开了纽扣，连裤头的拉链都没有拉开就开始往下扯裤子了。

王一博炽热的视线变得有些闪躲，但是还是顺着肖战的手看了下去。

海绵宝宝的内裤真的是太傻了，但是包裹住的东西就和他的主人一样让人心跳不已，可是肖战的行动却受到了阻碍，坐在床上的肖战左右挪动着屁股，试图把臀下的裤子扯出来。

肉感十足的臀瓣在反复摩擦下一下一下的鼓动着，彰显着自己的分量，内裤边跟是跟着牛仔裤一起顺着腰线往下滑去，露出些许的股沟，王一博不敢多看，连忙顺着肖战的手往大腿看去。

又长又直的腿瞬间就又俘获了王一博，甚至连脚趾都符合王一博的审美，王一博觉得自己没救了，偷窥看到硬，真是个不折不扣的变态。

不对...为什么会对肖战有反应？？


	3. 窥视成瘾（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER@比熊睡着的  
> 催更lof找，这边不常看

3.

虽然这个问题并不是总所周知的，但是确实困扰了王一博很多年，就是他可能真的是个性冷淡。

王一博也是心很大，从来没去看过医生，因为他还会晨bo，所以应该或许大概也许生理上并没有什么毛病。

只是王一博性冷淡的地方主要体现在，硬了也不是很想do也没有自行DIY的想法，就一动不动，自然放置到软，就是王一博一直以来的做法。

与其说是性冷淡不如说是没有性冲动，就是冷静的一批。

但是很不幸，肖战好像打破了这个先例。

王一博一个没有性冲动的人，理所当然的走爹系爱豆路线很多年，结果在肖战面前就又回归毛头小子的冲动，从控制不住自己想看肖战的脸，到控制不住想揩油，现在更盛一筹，控制不住想对着肖战的脸撸一发。

王一博试图冷静的深呼吸一口，然后他就倒吸了一口凉气。

肖战脱的只剩一条内裤居然没有直接去洗澡，而是趴在床上接着打着没有结束的手机游戏，从王一博的角度看去，正好对上肖战被幼稚的海绵宝宝内裤包裹的紧紧的蜜桃臀。

臀瓣肉肉的好像马上就要从内裤的边缘挤出来，多余的那一点点面料并没有松松垮垮的堆积着，而是随着肖战的动作卡进了臀缝里去。

而很明显布料卡进去并不是很舒适，肖战就用手指轻轻的挑起内裤的边缘，稍微往外那么一扯，陷进臀缝的布料就又平展的铺在了肉嘟嘟的臀部上。可这么一提免不了又露出那么些许的春色让隔壁的小年轻窥见。

小年轻是真的急的发了性，苦苦咬着唇瓣让自己冷静下来。王一博仅剩的理智告诉他，如果撸了这么一次，便是一条不归路了。

王一博逼迫着自己抚平墙纸，闭眼睡觉，疲惫的拍摄也确实让他有了困意，可是为什么睡梦之中还是肖战搔首弄姿的模样....

王一博这一晚上睡得并不安稳，肖战这边更是辗转反侧。

肖战也就是在洗澡之前稍微那么造作了一点，本以为可以引起小年轻的瞩目，结果游戏玩到一半居然听见隔壁穿来隐隐约约的鼾声是怎么回事？

墙纸的摩擦声可以证明小年轻绝对又偷偷看过他，但是怎么就睡了呢？这么快就色衰爱弛了吗？？

肖战也是出于那么一点点胜负欲，稍微，就偷看了王一博那边一点点，然后肖战就一晚上都没能顺利睡着。

王一博居然....yin着就睡了，而且那个尺寸，颇为可观，肖战看得脸红心跳，洗完澡之后都还忘不掉，真是太小看这个小年轻了。

肖战就这么翻来覆去到凌晨又猛地坐了起来了，因为他听见隔壁的动静和隐隐约约的粗气声，但是没搞错的话，王一博应该并没有在进行什么奇怪的运动，应该就是在普通的睡觉而已吧

好奇心害死猫，虽然肖战不是猫，那就好奇心害死小兔兔吧。

王一博侧身面对着墙面睡觉，今天的王一博没有像昨天一样早早就关了灯，在床头的小夜灯的照亮下，肖战看得一清二楚。

王一博轻蹙的眉头，略有些发红的脸颊，还有微微晃动的腰肢，还有依旧在内裤中挺立的性qi，不难看出这个小年轻正做着一场美妙的春梦。

肖战也没有窥探别人隐私的打算，红着脸就准备收回好奇的视线，只是好巧不巧，王一博就像是快要到达高chao一般，顶端慢慢吐出了液体，濡湿了浅色的内裤。

肖战秉着非礼勿视，转头自闭。可是王一博睡着了都还不准备放过他，轻喘之中辨认出了几个字：“战哥....好棒...”

肖战火气都快窜到天上去了，怎么连春梦都还带他出场，什么设定，情敌吗？还是和自己3P搞了别的姑娘？？？

啧，忘记说了，虽然肖战喜欢调戏别人，但是他自认为自己是直男的。对，他捉弄王一博，没别的，就是心里犯贱而已。

毕竟捉弄疑似暗恋自己的人，就是爽啊。

肖战刚刚转移的视线，又被王一博叫魂一般的，叫了过来，视线所及之处，那内裤包裹的东西一缩一缩的，前端猛的涌出一股液体，白色的浓精很快就透过了布料，稀稀拉拉的滴落了几滴在床单上。

然后那生机蓬勃的东西终于缓缓低下了头，静静的被湿哒哒的内裤包裹着，这种触感立刻就唤醒了美梦中的王一博。

王一博甩着炸毛的头发坐了起来，颇有几分不知今夕是何年的意味。呆呆得坐在床上好久，也不动一下，像是在回味着什么。

肖战怕被抓包，轻手轻脚的躺了下去，开始装睡，直到听见王一博下床开柜子，进浴室的声音才放松下来，终于缓缓进入了迟来的梦乡。

——————————

昨天的拍摄倒是不难，是邻居大哥哥和自闭学弟的“初遇”，与其说是初遇不如说是某些人单方面的安排，就像是肖战和王一博现实中的相遇一样，所以王一博对于这个角色还是很那心应手的。

而今天则是补拍自闭的学弟偶遇前的镜头。

从阳台上往下看邻居散步的场景，几乎每天都能看见这个新来的邻居在小区里和各种不同的人搭讪。

明明还没和自己这个邻居说上一句话，却几乎要和整个小区的业主都聊过一遍了。自闭学弟忍无可忍才有了故意偶遇的一幕。

偶遇的契机就是邻居的猫咪，因为每天邻居都会出门遛猫，所以学弟才用上了全身抹猫薄荷的骚操作，就为了吸引到猫咪扑过来。

而王一博现在的在进行的一步就是全身盖浇猫薄荷，王一博鼻子不怎么好使，说实话，并闻不出猫薄荷有什么特别的味道。

但是很明显猫咪以及兔子的鼻子和王一博这个猪鼻子是不一样的，肖战一进片场就闻到了王一博身上淡淡的薄荷香：“哇，王老师你身上好香啊。”

肖战还凑近在王一博的周围闻了一圈，像个护食的小兔子一样。

王一博被肖战围的有点紧张，更是担心肖战闻出什么奇奇怪怪的汗臭味啊，整个人都很不好意思，耳尖都有点红了。

肖战在王一博靠近后颈的位置深吸了一口：“王老师，这是你沐浴露的味道吗？怎么还有股淡淡的奶味啊？”

奶臭未脱的小屁孩有些尴尬：“嗯...可能吧。”

肖战很高兴的样子：“很好闻，记得推荐给我”，语闭还拍了一把王一博的后背。

王一博觉得肖战碰到过的地方都热燥燥的：“肖老师喜欢的话，我回头送你一瓶，肖老师身上也很好闻。”

王一博也不知道自己在说什么鬼话了，头脑一热，可能不小心就把心里话说出去了。

肖战撅着嘴：“太热了，我身上只有汗臭味了，王一博你扪心自问一下，不要硬吹好吗？”

王一博下意识地反驳到：“没有，肖老师连汗味都是香的。”

“王一博！！！”，肖战笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“那王一博也超好闻啊，哪里还需要猫薄荷啊，简直就是人间行走香水机好吗？”

随着肖战的话，坚果也适时的跳到了王一博身上，沉迷的吸猫薄荷一口，看起来神魂颠倒的样子。

“哎哟哎哟，你看坚果都叛变了，王老师的魅力好大哟”，肖战做作的醋溜溜到。

王一博看着眼前赏心悦目的人，想怼回去又不舍得，气又发不出来，眼泪水都快急得掉出来了，却还是细声细语的说：“肖战你不要这么阴阳怪气的好吧。”

结果坚果吸嗨了，狠狠的在王一博的手上咬了一口，王一博眼眶里打转的泪水瞬间就滑了下来。

肖战吓坏了，连忙抱回坚果，拿起王一博的手：“王一博你没事吧？很痛吗？”

其实确实不怎么痛，但是王一博还是假装委屈到：“嗯...有那么一点痛。”

肖战连忙握着王一博的手吹了吹：“眼泪水都掉出来了，还说不怎么痛，我帮你处理。”

肖战叫助理拿了创口贴和碘酒来，小心仔细得帮王一博消毒了之后，贴上了创口贴，然后又拿过自己喜欢放在怀里的签字笔在创口贴上小小的写到“对不起”。然后还握着王一博的手按摩着创口贴周边的肌肤。

王一博感觉自己手是烫的，心里也烫烫的，突然看坚果这个捣蛋的小丫头就顺眼了许多。

————————————

王一博也没想到就小小的咬伤，肖战晚上竟然亲自登门拜访来了。

肖战拿着一卷保鲜膜：“我帮你包一下吧，不然等下你洗澡也不方便。”

王一博耿直的说到：“但是包了之后就不方便用手洗头了，一点点小伤口不碍事的。”

肖战小心的问到：“那我帮你洗头吧....不然你多不方便啊。”

王一博被这个提议搞的有点发懵，稀里糊涂的就跟着肖战进了浴室里。看着肖战开始给浴缸放水王一博才感受到事情好像有点走偏了：“我就手受伤，放水这点事不影响的。”

肖战试着水温，帮王一博加着入浴剂：“没事没事，你自己脱衣服吧，嗯....就内裤就先别脱了。”

王一博单手操作不像肖战那样如同废铁，流畅的一批完全没有什么问题，没两下就给自己上衣扒干净了。

肖战一瓶一瓶开着沐浴和洗发产品，全都闻了一遍，问到：“怎么没有我白天闻到的那个奶香味的？”

肖战又围着光溜溜的王奶博闻了一圈，鼻子像小兔兔那样还一动一动的：“王一博你是自带奶香吗？”

王一博现在的脸皮大概就和他的穿的衣服一样又薄又少：“我...也不清楚。”

但是王一博很清楚这个浴室里只有他坦胸露背像个暴露狂，这事很不正常，王一博别别扭扭的说到：“裤子我就不脱了吧....”

肖战看着耳朵红透了的王一博恶趣味的说到：“唉，这有什么好害羞的，你有的我都有，别不好意思啊，大不了我脱了陪你就是了。”

王一博如同小奶狗一样的眼神写满了：真的可以吗？


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些前菜

4.  
在王一博真诚如许的眼神下，肖战反而有点不好意思逗人了，打诨着想赖掉刚刚说出口的话语：“诶欸，可以害羞可以害羞，你别脱了。”

王一博这个叛逆儿童自然是不会好生听话的，一扯就脱下了宽松的裤子，还故意说到：“战哥，你刚刚说什么来着？没听清。”

肖战试图卖萌撒娇耍赖，努力睁大自己的大眼睛发射星星：“哇王一博～你明明听到了的。”

王一博装聋作哑的本事真的一绝，不慌不忙地脱掉了唯一仅剩的一条内裤，慢条斯理地把手伸到了肖战衣服的边缘：“战哥刚刚有说话吗？是想让我帮你脱衣服吗？”

肖战无比庆幸自己今天没有戴眼镜，也没有带隐形眼镜，400度的近视让他顺利的在王一博的赤裸袭击中找到一点保持脸不红心不跳的自信：“王一博，你是人吗？就这么逼迫一个年长的哥哥？”

还靠如同脱衣舞一般的动作来威胁逼迫。

王一博扯上了一点肖战的衣角，看似嘟着嘴撒娇一般：“你就仗着年纪比我大，天天欺负我。”

肖战觉得自己遇上如此装聋作哑坑蒙拐骗的王一博就是他这几天调戏小年轻的报应，强行带着微笑压住了王一博蠢蠢欲动的双手：“哎呀老王，我哪敢欺负您啊，手受伤了就不要多劳，我自己来自己来。”

肖战磨磨唧唧地脱了衣服，自己坐在浴缸边缘上，把王一博赶进了浴缸里卡在了自己的两条大长腿之间，这样王一博背对着，就不用那么尴尬了。

王一博简直爽翻天了，皇帝般的待遇，坐在浴缸里，双手一边搂一条他战哥的毛腿，背靠肖战的重点区域和腹部，想一想鼻血就又要涌出来了。

小兄弟也要站起来了，王一博心里暗骂自己小兄弟，平时冷冷清清凄凄惨惨戚戚，一遇到肖战就亢奋起来凑热闹，真是叛逆。

肖战拿着扯下淋浴的喷头，淋湿了王一博的头发，王一博这个小年轻发际线就不像他一样高到飞天，浓密茂盛的头发半天也浸不湿水：“你脖子往后仰点，免得水进耳朵。”

王一博果然很听话的仰过了头来看着肖战，湿溜溜的发梢还划过肖战的ru首，激得肖战一颤，眼睛睁得大大的看着肖战，像是百看不厌一般的眷恋。

为了避免王一博再往后躺压到什么更加不可描述的地方，肖战只得献出自己的胸膛支撑起了王一博的后脑勺。

王一博的角度正好可以看见肖战的下颚线，还有粉嫩的嘴唇和下唇的一颗小痣，王一博不禁被诱人的美色吸引：“战哥，你现在低下头正好可以吻到我诶”，说罢还摸了摸肖战的下唇痣。

肖战被挑逗的来火，拿着洗发水就对着王一博的脑袋一阵猛搓，打出的泡泡很快就溢上了额头阻挡了王一博的视线，肖战还是不解气，使出九阴魔爪狠狠的“清理”着王一博的头皮，恨不得能连上面的毛发都清理得一干二净的那种。

头发连带头皮被蹂躏让王一博的心动和鸡动都顺利平复了下来，王一博就任由肖战乱来，被扯的嗷嗷叫也没逃开半步，只是用手紧紧的扣死了肖战的腿：“哼，哥哥就会欺负我。”

肖战的腿被王一博抓的发痛，蹬着腿想挣脱：“你就嘴上叫哥哥，行为上哪一点把我当哥哥了？”

王一博委屈巴巴的环着肖战的腿，一手指着自己脑袋说道：“你看，哥哥抠弟弟脑袋弟弟就不敢逃。”

肖战这才松开的王一博的脑袋，没有支撑的王一博顺势就躺在了肖战的重点部位旁边，还完全没有自觉地左蹭右蹭，发梢带着泡沫就麻酥酥的刺激着肖战的神经，逼得肖战差点喘出声来。

肖战拿起旁边的花洒，冷不溜秋的冲上王一博的头发以及自己的重点部位：“别乱动，影响我效率”，还不够泄愤又打了王一博的后背一下。

王一博立刻老实了起来，有了王一博的配合，泡沫迅速清理干净了，肖战立刻起身拿衣服，准备逃离这个见鬼的空间。

王一博不急不慢的站了起来，耍了耍头发，扯过旁边点浴巾，颇有几分BKing的帅气：“哥，你刚刚打我。”

肖战看着这幅没皮没脸的样子气得又踹了王一博一脚：“打的就是你丫的。”

王一博一手抓着肖战的手，一手就往肖战的屁股打了回去，肉嘟嘟的，还弹了几下。肖战瞬间就红了脸，立刻挣脱开了王一博的手，湿着身子就套上了衣服，慌忙逃走之前还不忘又给王一博补一脚。

王一博看着逃走的肖战，又看了看自己的掌心，想了想刚刚柔软的触感，傻笑了半天。

—————————

肖战虽然逃回了房间，但是问题真的很严重，他已经第三次被王一博这个刚刚认识没几天的小年轻撩拨到硬了。

第一次是小年轻的目光，第二次是窥见小年轻的隐私，第三次居然是因为小年轻的....一个巴掌。

可能....就是犯贱吧，肖战没有处理自己半硬的性器，而是脱下了湿答答的衣服，贴了墙壁上洞口的旁边，用手指在脆弱的纸皮附近轻抠着。

王一博，王一博，王一博....不过是个见色，不对见颜起意的家伙，为什么自己要这么揪心呢

不过是玩玩而已，不上心就好了，反正被看爽的也是自己，肖战如同下定决心一般，锁上了自己的心，手上的动作却发狠了起来，干净利落的抓破了王一博那边的纸皮。

原本只是一条缝隙而已，现在整块纸皮都破碎了，露出了一块拳头大小的破洞。

如果要说本来还是需要找一些特定的角度才可以窥探到对面的情景的话，现在这个样子，随便抬眼一看就可以收入眼不少东西。

肖战眼看着王一博快从浴室里走出来，找了个适合的角度斜靠在了墙壁上，开始处理起了自己半硬的性器。

肖战一个持久力惊人的男人。

如果说一般人DIY能在比较短的时间内解决的话，那肖战一定不是一个一般人。

持久力这个问题甚至有些困扰到肖战了，有的时候感觉手都快被撸掉一层皮，某个地方还是只硬不射。

所以肖战也是真的不敢随便对女生下手，自己解决手都快脱层皮了，哪还敢对人家小姑娘下手啊。

医院也不是没有去过，检查结果居然是没有大问题，不需要用药，如果想治疗的话可以考虑前列腺按摩。

肖战就过起了艰难曲折的自给自足生活。

—————————

王一博稍稍冲了个冷水澡冷静了一下自己就迈出了浴室的门，差点被眼前的美景吓趴下。

墙壁上的纸糊被弄破了，只留下个拳头大小的洞口，而肖战斜靠着墙壁像是完全没有注意到背后的变化，专心处理着自己的yu望。

王一博别说是眼睛看直了，小兄弟都看直了。

可能就是肖战某个不小心的动作把纸膜捅破了，但是肖战自己好像还没发现这件事，王一博不知道自己到底是应该处于善意提醒一下，还是假装自己也没发现。

冲上去提醒，好像就没法再看到眼前的美景了，王一博脑子里的只剩下一个念想，就这一次，等肖战弄完肯定会发现洞的事，肯定就要换房间了。

所以看这一次....也不算过分吧

刚刚在浴缸里，虽然也窥见了不少肖战的身体，但是架不住肖战害羞的遮遮掩掩，最后还是背对着肖战，其实也没看个究竟。

现在隔着这堵墙，肖战却像是变了个人似的，身上到处都是勾子，没有一处不透着诱人。

肖战靠着的位置离洞口不是很远，并没有办法完整的窥探到全身，可也正是因为如此，腰腹间的景象就十分清晰了。

不同于王一博的稀稀拉拉的毛发，肖战私处的毛发像是个十分重欲的人，浓密的一片紧贴着肌肤。

性器却和这片毛发的颜色成了鲜明的对比，白白净净的，只有顶端透出粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，只怕是主人还没有机会使用它。

手掌紧贴着性器摩擦着，指腹也不时去关照一下顶端的小孔，顶端的液体也随着不停的律动溢出了不少，滑腻的液体一路流下茎身。

随着撸动的频率而轻微加重的吐息声更是色情万分。

随着时间的流逝，性器连茎身上的茎脉都显了出来，手指每多触碰一下，茎身都会随着一颤，腰腹也会一收缩，显现出更加明显的腹部线条。

顶端的小孔就像是关不紧的水龙头一般开始缓缓的吐出粘液，手的主人的动作又是加快了几分，可是不管着透明的液体如何的流，却半天没有射出什么东西来。

肖战也变得有些急躁，不再坐着不动用右手来抚慰自己，而是换了只手，稍稍跪坐了起来，晃动着腰肢，配合着手部的动作。

换了个姿势让王一博终于窥见了，肉肉的屁股，随着肖战的动作，臀瓣上的肉还一晃一晃的，比所谓的大胸可要诱人多了。

王一博的性器都硬得有些发痛了，却也不敢过多的动弹，生怕自己的动作弄出什么声响打扰到对面人的动作。

王一博的安静却没有给肖战带来什么好处，他原本还指望着王一博发出点声响，给他制造点刺激来着，现在没有刺激，撸管之路漫漫而长远。

肖战从双手劳动开始，先后换了几个姿势，现在更是隔着枕头趴在床上，用性器摩擦起了床单，这么久的动作，顶端都蹭出了霪腻的绯红。

王一博倒也不算是个傻的，看了半天对面人的动作从诱人变得逐渐有点急躁，现在更是变得有点暴躁，可算是看出了点门道，肖战好像大概也许是射精困难。

可能是出于担心，王一博的动作连脑子都没过，迈着大步就坐上了床，靠近了墙壁。

那边的肖战果然立刻听到了动静，连蹭着床单的动作都变得些许的僵硬起来。

肖战以为王一博顶多也就到此为止了，没想到王一博居然敲了敲墙壁，开口说话了：“哥，需要帮忙吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡肉了 下一章的车写了半个月也没写出来  
>  这两章手机打字写的  
>  可能很多错别字  
> 有缘再修正


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然全是黄 但是其实还没do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超级无敌个人乐趣 真的注意避雷

5.

肖战是真的被吓到了，他没想到王一博这个臭小子胆子这么大，也没想到王一博居然还敢向他发出“邀约”。

肖战的沉默才让王一博意识到自己行为的突兀，王一博支支吾吾的解释到：“我...我看到你弄了挺久，可能是...有....有问题，好..好像可以通过前列腺按摩来...来...”

王一博红着脸没好意思再说下去，好像自己确实是有点唐突了，想了半天也不知道怎么缓解这种尴尬只好自曝到：“战哥，你别担心，我不会说出去的，我...我跟你讲个秘密吧，我其实之前性冷淡来着，所以对这方面算是有点了解。”

肖战倒是第一次听见王一博一口气说这么大一段话有些惊讶，而且他本来就知道王一博可能在看他，倒是没有王一博想象中感觉尴尬。

王一博撇了一眼肖战，发现肖战还是寸缕不着，急忙又收回了视线：“哥，你遮...遮一下。”

肖战这下总算是感觉找回熟悉的王一博了，又犯贱一般的嘴贱到：“你这不该看的，该看的，不都全看了吗，现在倒是害羞起来了。”

王一博又偷偷的撇了一眼肖战，发现性器还是高挺着，还好，没有吓着肖战。

肖战倒是打趣的看着王一博浴巾下的撑起的帐篷：“就骗我吧，你这还性冷淡呢。”

王一博也管不住自己的小兄弟，只得解释到：“我以前真的都性冷淡的，只对你硬过。”

肖战的脸瞬间就红透了，拿了个枕头就堵住了洞口，不知道是害羞还是尴尬。

也不知道王一博哪里来的勇气接着说道：“肖老师现在都知道我的秘密了，还需要帮忙吗？”

肖战缓缓的移下来枕头，漏出一点点缝隙，把自己眼睛凑了上去，看着王一博害羞的开口问道：“怎么帮？”

王一博看着肖战突然变成小白兔的样子，又想起了肖战刚才的话：“肖老师刚刚不还说我该看的，不该看的都看了吗？哥现在又害羞什么呢？”

肖战被王一博的这声哥叫的耳朵有点发烫，却还是不肯拿下隔断洞口的枕头，羞耻像是迟到了一般终于来到了肖战身边。

王一博对上了缝隙里肖战的眼睛：“这么害羞的话，就隔着墙吧。”

肖战听懂了王一博的意思，要是真的叫王一博来房间里，可能比现在还要让肖战无地自容：“我要怎么办？”，肖战放下了压在洞口处的枕头，遮住了自己的性器。

王一博从自己的床头翻了半天，拿了出了一个避孕套，从洞口给肖战丢了过去。

肖战也不知道是不是自己想的那个意思，捏着避孕套有些发怵：“真的要做吗？”

肖战是以为王一博主动献身，要自己上他的，连套都给丢过来了，但是王一博没听懂肖战的意思：“你知道前列腺大概在哪吗？”

肖战真的没做过基佬，摇了摇头。

王一博手机搜了半天给肖战看了张图，是手指插进后穴按摩前列腺的图：“也没有医生用的指套，就用避孕套凑合一下吧，正好还有点润滑作用，你就套手指上，自己找找你的前列腺。”

肖战这才反应过来原来不是自己想的那个意思，本来好不容易退下的绯红又染满了整张脸。

肖战看了看王一博毫不避讳的眼神，还看了看自己手里的套，万分后悔自己为什么要撕开这个纸糊。

这种着逼良为娼的感觉，让肖战有点错乱，撕开了套，套在了手指上，肖战深吸了几口气：“王一博你给我背过身去。”

王一博撇了撇嘴，果然听话的转了身：“有问题再叫我。”

肖战还是第一次“用”自己的后穴，单个手指还有着避孕套上的润滑剂，倒是很顺利的塞进了自己的后穴，只是这冰冰凉的触感让肖战一颤。

回想着王一博手机上图片的样子，试探着找着所谓的前列腺的位置，好像大约是在手指捅进去之后两个指节左右的位置。

左左右右都按了按虽然有些麻酥酥的感觉，但是也不是很确定到底是不是这个地方，肖战也是有些佩服自己的性器了，就自己这么来来回回的折腾，居然还直挺挺的硬着。

摸索了半天也没得个结果来，肖战只好含着羞耻开口问道：“按到前列腺是什么感觉啊？”

王一博也不是gay，就是是gay他也是1，这个问题真的问倒他了：“我也....不清楚，但是按照图片上来说，应该是很好找的吧。”

王一博说着说着就转回了身子来，见到肖战现在的姿势有点上头。肖战跪坐身子稍稍往前倾着，手指从后边插进了穴口里，王一博看不清肖战身后的样子，却不影响他想象后穴是怎样霪腻的画面。

肖战脸红扑扑的，缓缓的抽出了手指，身前的性器也跟着晃了几下，有些犹豫的开口到：“找不到...你再把图给我看一遍吧。”

王一博心里只想着肖战身后的景象，脑子有些混乱：“你转过来，我看看。”

王一博的语气有点凶，肖战以为自己把王一博蠢到了，委屈得转过身子，把肉嘟嘟的屁股朝向了王一博那一边。

翘臀上还染了几丝避孕套上的润滑剂，王一博神智都恍惚了，只想看得更清楚一点：“凑上来，再近点。”

肖战像只受惊的小兔子一样：“你要帮我找吗？”，虽然是问句，肖战却递上了自己手指上的避孕套，眼睛的红红的，颇有几分撒娇的味道。

王一博也不知道这只个什么劲，接住了湿漉漉的套子，假装正经的咳了咳：“那你再凑近一点。”

肖战吸了吸鼻子，咬着唇，把臀瓣凑上了墙上的洞口，明明知道王一博只是真正医疗上的帮助而已，阅片无数的肖战脑子里还是浮现出了不少色情的画面。

肖战趴在床上，像是要被后入的姿势，只是身后没有人，紧贴着的是一堵冰凉的墙面，真的太出格了，痛骂着自己的同时却又期待着王一博的动作，肖战羞得把自己的脸埋进了枕头里。

看不见的时候触感会变得更加灵敏，肖战感觉自己后穴撑的有点酸痛，王一博探进来的绝对不止一根手指，轻夹了一下后穴，感受了一下...大约是食指和中指了。

王一博的手指比肖战要长很多，分明也是两个指节，却进到了比方才深了不少的地方，肖战紧张的缩了缩，马上就被一个巴掌打在了臀瓣上。

“别夹，放松点。”

王一博的巴掌没有用劲，就像是之前在浴室被打的一样，只留下苏苏麻麻的触感，肖战的身体很喜欢，一想到这里肖战就更委屈了。

王一博的手指在后穴里打转，别说是两个指节了，几乎整个手指都快探了进去，终于摸到了一个小小的凸起，王一博并合两指轻轻一按，肖战顺间就塌了腰，还发出一声急喘，后穴夹的更紧了。

王一博用着两指像是操弄一般，出出进进的按压着这块敏感的地方，肖战咬着嘴唇也漏出了不少喘息。

墙上的洞口足以窥探的部分可不止肖战的后穴，还有囊袋和性器的根部，王一博还没弄几下，就看出肖战已经快要射了，立刻停下了手里的动作。

不论后穴的媚肉如何挽留王一博的指节，王一博就是不碰那个位置，甚至缓缓的抽出的手指：“应该就是这个地方，你自己来吧。”

肖战从来没有这么爽快过，还差一点点就到达巅峰的时候，王一博居然收回了手指，这又提醒了他，这只是医学性的帮助而已。

肖战挪开了臀瓣，不顾王一博看着自己，他现在只想射，立刻就把自己的手指探了进去，凭着身体的记忆找着刚刚的那个点。

可是肖战的手指就是要比王一博短上一些，全数埋进了也摸不到刚才的敏感点，肖战的眼泪就下来了，他真的好委屈，真的无地自容，泪水根本控制不住的往下流。

王一博真的吓慌了

肖战流着眼泪，眼周全是红红的，耳朵也是红红的，嘴唇都快被咬紫了，最终还是软糯糯的开口到：“王一博....帮帮我好不好？我自己不行。”

王一博还以为肖战是接受不了自己的“性骚扰”了，没想到肖战是哭这个，王一博挑了挑眉：“自己贴上来。”

肖战立刻乖乖的把肉肉的臀瓣又给送了回去，肉肉的臀瓣把后穴全都藏起来了，王一博一个巴掌就打在了白花花的臀瓣上：“自己扒开。”

肖战的眼泪更加停不下来了，可还是老实的自己扒开了臀瓣，王一博比刚才又多探了一根手指进来，三根手指撑的肖战的后穴有些发痛，但是三根手指按压敏感点的快感瞬间就代替了疼痛。

肖战咿咿唔唔的喘息着：“啊....要到了...要到了。”

王一博却又停下了动作，三指把后穴填到满满荡荡，却不去触碰那个点，肖战夹紧着后穴催促着王一博的动作。

王一博用着另一只手轻捏了捏肖战鼓鼓的囊袋，还刮了刮囊袋上的肌肤：“你自己动。”

肖战羞的不能自己，也不敢再去求王一博，缓缓的动了起来，每次臀瓣紧贴住冰凉的墙面的时候，手指就正好能干到花心上，肖战只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的喘息。

王一博是真的被眼前的人骚到了，硬得不能再硬了，他是真的很想就把手指换成真正的性器，把眼前这个发骚的人干的只会哭：“哥哥都只管自己舒服。”

肖战也没听出王一博着嘴里的意思，只求着王一博：“我会让一博舒服的，一博....一博让我射好不好？”

王一博啧了一声，钩了几下自己的手指，狠狠的按在了花心上，肖战的喘息立刻就变得急促起来：“啊....到了，到了。”

肖战的顶端立刻就射出了一股股的白浊，淅淅沥沥的落在床单上，后穴更是缴得发紧，不让王一博的手指抽出去。

可王一博还是推开层层媚肉抽出了手指，高潮完的肖战本有些失神，可是后穴的空虚瞬间就扯回了肖战的少许的理智。

王一博本想委屈自己的小兄弟，今天就这么放过肖战了，却没想到转过身来，羞着一张脸问到：

“一博...我给你口...可以吗？”

王一博咽了咽口水，这个人真的太骚了，太骚了，他真的把持不住。


	6. 第6章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章比较短小

6.

肖战压下自己心里的羞耻问出这句话，不是别的，就是他觉得丢脸不能一个人丢，他起码也要让王一博也丢一次脸。

现在隔着墙，帮王一博咬的话，王一博那边根本就看不见肖战的样子，只要把王一博也弄射了，大家就平等了。

王一博却捡着肖战刚才浪叫的话说道：“哥哥刚刚说要让我舒服的，那就看看肖老师的本事了“，王一博扯开了环在自己腰腹上的浴巾，憋到有些发紫的性器暴露在了空气中。

王一博本人和他这根东西就像不是一个爹妈生的，王一博本人是白白嫩嫩的可这根东西却除了周边没有几根毛发以外完全就是个凶器。

性器周身的脉络十分显眼，目测一下长度就不止十八，和王一博这个连一米八都没到的小屁孩根本不一样。

肖战甚至已经提前感受到了自己的嘴痛，脑子里满是重庆脏话：“你这不止十八吧？”，肖战就好奇一下，见识见识世面。

王一博不以为然的跪坐起身来：“我也不知道，没量过，你自己摸摸估摸一下吧，“语罢还挑挑眉示意肖战伸出手来。

肖战可不想打击自己做男人的自信，摇了摇头：“没必要没必要。”

王一博看着肖战每每说话时小嘴里露出的半截小舌，咽了咽口水，说实话，他想亲，想咬一咬红红的唇瓣，脑子里想着，手指就这么伸出去了，挑开了肖战的唇齿。

肖战被两根手指撬开了嘴，说话都不利索：“干...干嘛啊。”

王一博用手指挑弄着肖战的舌头，也不敢说出自己的想法，只找了理由搪塞：”看看你嘴含不含的下我的东西。“

肖战像是被王一博的话语弄恼了，气鼓鼓的轻咬了一口，王一博的手指，口齿不清的说道：“快点把你的东西送过来，我们速战速决。”

王一博抽出了手指，连着几缕津液也被带了出来，挂在肖战的嘴角，王一博便用手指抚开了嘴角的津液，涂在了肖战的嘴唇上。

肖战本是催促着王一博的，毕竟在他看来，王一博摸自己嘴更加让他起鸡皮疙瘩，可是等到性器真的通过洞口送到自己嘴边，肖战反而发怵了。

王一博刚刚洗完澡没多久，说实话性器没有什么多余的味道，甚至还有点奶味，真是个乳臭未干的臭小子，性器的顶端已经有些发紫了，茎身还是干干净净的，这算得上是肖战见过最好看的性器了，纵观A片的话。

肖战也不知道该怎么开始，A片里的情节，好像都被他忘光了。肖战上手扶着性器的茎身，嘴唇抵住了顶端的小口，亲吻一般的蹭了蹭，茎身上脉络瞬间跳了一下。

肖战像是发现了有趣的东西，伸出舌头舔了舔圆润的顶端，更是发狠似的用舌尖窜进了顶端的小口，王一博那边果然马上传来了一小声低喘。

肖战张嘴抿住自己的牙齿，小心的吞下了整个顶端，王一博的性器真的很长，肖战只吃下了三分之一多一点就觉得有些顶到喉头了，没什么经验的肖战也不知道怎么深喉，身下的茎身就用手撸动着。

隔着墙壁这点是真的好，王一博就算再想往里操也过不去，浑身上下能用的只有那根东西，还含着对方的嘴里，肖战的第一次口活真的不算差，甚至可以说得上是很好。

肖战就像是含着棒棒糖一般，时不时舔一舔顶口流出的液体，激得王一博一颤，说实话肖战吃的有些开心，这种掌控别人的感觉真的很有意思，当然主要是他觉得王一博特别有意思。

每次他用舌头窜顶口的时候，隔着墙壁都能感受到对面的人绷紧了全身的肌肉，王一博的阴茎头和茎身连接的部分也非常敏感，肖战就用舌头一挑，对面都能传来锤墙的闷声，真是太有意思了。

到底也是硬了许久，肖战还没把玩几下，王一博就已经快精关失守了：“哥，别窜了，我要不行了。”

肖战含着东西，讲不清话：“那就涩。”

虽然就讲了三个字，但是舌头每动弹一下，对王一博又是新一轮的折磨，王一博也没控制自己的低喘，半哑着声音说：“哥，饶了我吧。”

王一博声音本来就低沉，现在带上几分喘息，更是有些性感，可是肖战本就是想看王一博出丑的，又怎么会轻易的放过，肖战不停地舔弄着王一博敏感的顶端，直到流出的液体参上了些许腥味，王一博这是快射了。

王一博连忙叫着肖战挪开：“你放开，要射了。“

肖战就是不按照王一博的安排来，退开了茎身的位置，只含住了顶端，对着小口就是一吸，王一博本就快射的精液直接被提前吸了出来，随之而来的才是射出来的精液，一股接着一股，肖战都含在了嘴里，说不上难吃，但是也不好吃。直到硬挺着的性器慢慢变软肖战还咂了两下才松开了手，让王一博收回了性器。

王一博总算是拿回了自己小兄弟的归属权，以往射完之后总会有些许的精液残留在小口，这下可好了全被肖战三两下给咂干净了，王一博感觉自己活像被狐狸精吸干精气，心里的委屈半天也说不出来。

肖战吐出了嘴里残留的精液，吐了吐舌头：“哇王一博，你多久没撸了，太浓了吧。“

王一博也数不清日子了，反正他性冷淡的时候是真的没怎么撸过，遇上肖战虽然硬的多但他也都忍下来了：“数不清了，但是应该蛮久了，你去漱漱口吧。”

肖战气不过对着王一博勾了勾手指，王一博立刻凑了过来，贴着洞口痴痴的看着肖战，肖战直接就咬住了王一博的嘴唇，挑开了唇齿，和王一博的舌头纠缠了起来。

一吻闭王一博都还呆呆的，肖战就跳下了床：”尝尝你自己东西的味道吧，“走前还不忘吐舌头做个鬼脸。

王一博只是终于亲到肖战的嘴了，高兴得死机了而已。

————————————

从上次隔着墙壁胡闹到现在已经过去一周多了。

墙壁上的洞还在，但是两人却都装作看不见一般，自顾自的过着日子。

倒也不算自顾自，王一博还是一如既往的每天偷看肖战，白天剧组光明正大看，晚上房里也光明正大的看，肖战则开启了无形的屏蔽，在剧组还能和王一博说说笑笑，一回房间就不理人。

一开始王一博还试图和肖战搭话，一个平时没几句话的人，天天隔着墙壁和肖战碎碎念，肖战就完全不搭理。

坚持了几天王一博就不再去搭话了，他怕肖战已经开始嫌弃他粘人了，自己再刷存在感的话，可能就要直接被肖战讨厌了。

王一博只得每天期待着工作，只有工作的时候肖战才会和他说话，晚上回了房间王一博也不敢多弄出什么动静，就悄悄的偷看肖战。

终于有一天肖战不再留灯睡觉了，两个人的房间都漆黑一片，王一博有些怕，可是还是安分的躺在了床上。

只听见对面的人窸窸窣窣了一会儿开口道：“王一博...我想把这个洞封住了“，肖战扣着墙壁掩饰着心里的不安。

王一博坐起身来，背靠着墙壁沉默了一会儿：“...好，但是我能问为什么吗？”

肖战紧捏着自己的手：“我听见你和你女朋友打电话了...”，我们不能再这样了。

王一博这才回想起前几天的电话，得知了肖战的心思，没有匆忙解释而是问道：“你是介意我有女朋友，还是介意我吵着你？”，王一博一步一步的下着套。

肖战轻笑着说：“你知道我是什么意思的”，嘴上说得轻巧，肖战手指却紧张得不停扣着洞口的边缘。

王一博扯开了肖战在洞口边上的手指，紧紧的扣住了肖战的手，轻轻一吻：“战哥又知道我是什么意思吗？”

肖战封上的心就像是这个墙壁一样，早在遇见的那天起就活生生被王一博的视线开了一个洞出来，可他还不知道王一博究竟怎么看待他的。

贪图美色吗

肖战想着就落下了眼泪，反正多半就是个肉体关系罢了：“王一博，过来陪我睡吗？”

不就是想睡自己吗？

睡就睡，省得每天用那样的眼神撩拨人。


	7. 第七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恶趣味注意避雷  
> 手机打字可能有错别字

7.

王一博是不知道肖战怎么理解这个睡觉的，反正王一博是真的困了，溜了双拖鞋就去了肖战那边。肖战还是没有开灯，王一博借着走廊上的灯光才看出了肖战眼周红红的一圈。

王一博拉过肖战的手，跟在肖战屁股后面溜上了床，本想开口解释一下这件事情，免得小兔子又仙男落泪看得他心疼。

结果肖战把王一博浑身上下的口袋都摸了一遍，沉默了半响之后问到：“你怎么什么都没带来啊？”，问完还抠开了王一博的另一只手确认有没有拿东西。

王一博总算是听出了什么：“找套啊？”，语气无不是戏弄的味道。

肖战被捉弄瞬间就翻脸不认人，拉过被子给自己埋了起来，从被窝里传出闷闷的声音：“没有！睡觉！”

王一博也窜进了被窝里，从背后怀抱搂住了侧躺的肖战：“那天...是前女友，早就分手了，我性冷淡又不能耽搁别人，哥哥你在气什么呀？”

王一博当然知道肖战在醋，肖战也知道自己可能是在醋，但是肖战又怎么会承认，只好捡着别的说：“那你那么多套又是哪里来的？”

王一博把自己的头埋上了肖战的肩膀，轻咬了一口：“肖老师智商不在线了吗？你想想那个套的尺寸是我能用的吗？”

肖战脑子里瞬间就闪回了王一博大兄弟的那个驴样，那天的套确实和某人的关键部位相比真的就是个指套的长度，但是肖战还是嘴硬到：“那你留着干嘛？”

“男科医院送的，没留着，那天正好去看了医生”，王一博也没瞒着肖战，很老实的说了那天的事情。

肖战像是得到了满意的回复，小声的应了句知道了，紧绷的身体就放松了下来，转过身就把腿架在了王一博身上，还像是占据领地一般得枕住了王一博的手臂：“睡觉！”

————————————

这一觉睡得是很舒心的。

但是唤醒王一博的不是手机的闹钟，不是清晨的阳光，更不是身边的美人，而是难以忍受的尿意。

王一博本想直接起身去卫生间，可是就着清晨的阳光他才发现肖战眼底的黑眼圈已经比先前深了不少，只怕是这一周多都没能好好睡觉。

这一周肖战每天避着自己，早上起得早晚上回得晚，可是真的折腾了，王一博想让肖战再安心睡上一会儿，可是他的膀胱告诉他 不可以

王一博只得慢慢得抽出自己被肖战枕着的手臂，这可真是个技术活，王一博扯出来一小寸，肖战的脸就无意识的又去贴近这个热源。

结果就是越扯越差劲，肖战已经整个脸庞都埋进王一博的怀里了，王一博是真的不舍得弄醒怀里的人，只得换个角度先从抽出自己的腿开始。

王一博的腿也被肖战架着，本来是想先抽出手臂然后直接给肖战的腿抬起来垫个枕头在下面，可是现在连手都还被肖战禁锢着，腿就更别说了，挪一点就又被扣的更紧。

王一博这才感受到肖战的粘人，肖战就是人醒着就嘴硬，睡着了身体上下每一处都是诚实的，分明就是舍不得王一博走。

王一博只能忍住自己的尿意，告诉自己再忍十分钟，让肖战再睡十分钟，可是晨尿向来就是最难忍住的。

王一博的眉眼间满是忍耐，手指也随着一阵又一阵来袭的尿意不停得抓紧又是放松，反复数次时间居然才过了不到2分钟。

王一博只好稍稍屈起身子，弓着背，来缓解一下膀胱的酸胀感，这可真是一场恶战，王一博脸颊都满满泛出了红晕，额头更是冒出丝丝的汗滴，难耐且羞耻。

如果肖战此时醒来的话会发现，王一博的小腹都有些凸起了，全是满满当当的液体，更是随着阵阵汹涌来的尿意，性器也跟着缓缓抬头。

这可不是晨勃，是纯憋尿憋出来的，王一博已经无暇顾及肖战了，开始挣扎着起床去卫生间，可是动作少许的波动，就会牵及鼓胀的膀胱，里面的液体更是马上就要漏出来一般。

王一博连大动作都不敢做了，一抬腿仿佛就会有东西飙出来，王一博只得轻轻拍醒肖战：“哥...挪一下，我要去厕所。”

肖战抬起头朦朦胧胧的眯着眼睛：“嗯？”

王一博只好再重复一遍，可是正好赶上来袭的尿意，声音都带上了颤抖：“哥，我要去厕所。”

肖战完全还没睡醒，根本没法识别王一博的语句，但是他能感受到王一博有些勃发的性器正顶着他的大腿根。

肖战摸摸索索的往下探手，轻捏了一下性器的顶端：“你硬了啊？”，肖战的嗓音还带着晨起的几分哑音。

这一捏差点就没把王一博忍住的液体挤出来，王一博立刻用劲控制着周边的肌肉，可还是有些许的液体已经冒了出来，染湿了内裤的一角，急得王一博眼眶都红了。

王一博挣扎着抽出手可算把肖战给弄醒了一点点，肖战睁开双眼，脑子终于开始转动，马上就移开了禁锢着王一博的四肢。

可是王一博别说是走路了，变化动作都会刺激到鼓胀的小腹，王一博好不容易才坐起身了，可是一抬腿就会有液体想冲出，寸步难行了，脸上也不知道是汗珠还是急得掉下了泪珠。

肖战看着王一博半天不动作问道：“不是去厕所吗？”，问完发发现挂在王一博额间的汗珠和通红的脸庞。

肖战这才完全清醒过来，猜出了个大概：“憋得走不动了？”

王一博也没遮遮掩掩就委屈的点了点头。

肖战掀开了被子，发现王一博的裤裆处果然已经撑出了一块，肖战就上手扯下了王一博睡裤和内裤的裤腰：“裤腰不压着小腹应该会好受一点，你试试能不能走。”

王一博试都没试就直接摇了摇头。

肖战扯开了包裹着的内裤才发现，王一博的性器已经几乎全硬了，内裤上还有几点湿意，肖战倒是戏弄得摸了一把挺立的性器：“漏了？”

王一博气不打一处：“还不是你刚刚不肯让我走，还捏我，别摸了我真的要不行了。”

肖战没有停下手里的动作，把王一博的性器撸到了全硬，然后说到：“现在你试试，全硬不太容易尿出来了。”

王一博忍住小腹到酸胀，走了几步发现真的没问题，果断就走进了厕所。

对着马桶，王一博可算是可以放松了，结果澎湃的液体反而真的像是堵住了一样，王一博又急得带上了哭腔：“哥....尿不出，我是不是要去医院了。”

肖战躺在床上玩手机，白眼都要翻上天了：“王一博你是不是憋尿憋傻了，你以前硬着的时候能撒尿吗？？？”

王一博性冷淡的时候是真的没有过这种困扰，他真的不知道，但是不妨碍他占便宜：“那哥哥帮帮我好不好嘛”

王一博又赖上了床，无知让他自以为自己占到便宜了，完全不知道肖战在想的是什么。

肖战应着王一博的话语握上了王一博挺立的性器，不同于以前的是，憋着尿的性器好像整个都是敏感的。

肖战就是普通的撸动着茎身，王一博也能抑制不住的喘息，顶端的小口更是完全没有触碰的情况下都源源不断的流着透明的黏液。

王一博是真的爽飞了，也没有想持不持久的问题，甚至还想着早点射就可以去尿了，就是单纯放松的享受着肖战的服务。

这又是揉又是捏的刺激对于现在的王一博来说已经不小了，肖战却还时不时用指尖去轻刮尿口来刺激王一博的神经。

每每肖战的指腹蹭到顶端的小口，王一博的射精感就带着尿意疯狂往上冒，可是单纯的王一博是真的没有多想，他以为射就是射。

肖战不停的撸动着性器，那小孔也开始慢慢往外吐出一些浓稠的水液，快到了。

等到性器已经敏感到只剩最后那么一下刺激就能到达高潮的时候，肖战就停下了手：“你确认不去厕所自己来吗？”

王一博真的不懂这问的是什么，他就是想让肖战再摸摸他，于是还撒娇到：“就要哥哥来。”

肖战轻笑一下，指腹摩擦了一下顶端，王一博立刻就咬住了下唇，可还是漏出了一声喘，接着白色的精液就一股股的射了出来，甚至还射到了肖战的鼻尖上。

等到精液都射出来王一博才意识到，刚刚堵住的尿液根本就不受控制随着精液就疯狂得往外蹦流，王一博颤抖着试图控制着汹涌的洪流，可是刚刚打开的精口根本就控制不住。

黄色的液体瞬间就溢出来了，洒落在床单上留下斑驳的痕迹，好在王一博意志力真的很强，在一小股尿液流出后就迅速忍住了。

王一博盯着肖战，带着羞愤艰难的启唇：“你故意的。”

肖战露出一个万分灿烂的笑容，手却按上了王一博凸起的小腹，失禁的感觉瞬间让王一博呻吟出声，拼了命的往回憋住。

可是再次失禁后强行忍住几乎是不可能的，床单上的深色迅速蔓延着，直到肖战伸手堵住了王一博的尿口，性器终于不再吐出液体了。

肖战按着小孔嘲笑道：“真笨。”

王一博也意识到自己好像是有被肖战拐着跑了，这都想不到，准备自己按着起身去厕所。

没想到的是起身一用力，堵住的液体有发了疯似的往外挤，又流出了几滴，让肖战看了笑话，王一博是真的无地自容了。

肖战立刻起身去拿了个饮料瓶过来，递给了王一博：“这下总算和那天扯平了”，说的是王一博隔着墙玩他后穴。

听着水声冲击饮料瓶的声音，王一博是真的羞红了脸，肖战真的是一个很记仇的人，丢了脸想法设法找时机也要算计回来。

但是这又怎样，完全不妨碍他再给算计回去，肖战你且等着吧。


	8. 第八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章贤者模式打的 可能不香艳

8.  
肖战把被弄脏的床单拆了下来，乘着王一博回房间洗漱没关门，偷偷丢进了王一博的房里，然后发短信说到：你弄脏的东西你处理。

发完信息肖战就丢下王一博去剧组了，在卫生间里看见信息的王一博挑了挑眉就重新编辑了消息发给助理：备车我要出门。

今天的戏是肖战饰演角色的主场，王一博就是个背景板，现在就直接用了替身丢下肖战一个人在剧组，自己带着助理跑出去玩了。

出门前的王一博还不忘把肖战的床单给洗了，本来直接丢掉买新的也不是不可以，但是王一博就是喜欢肖战的东西，管他是床单被罩衣服袜子，王一博都想留着收藏。

另外一边的肖战在剧组做好造型之后本以为按照王一博平时天天盯着自己那么痴的样子，今天就算戏份少也起码也会来舔舔颜吧，结果没等到王一博带爱心早餐来问候就算了，等到的居然是助理说王一博和他的助理出去玩了。

肖战真是憋了一肚子的火气，暗地里用重庆脏话把王一博浑身上下都伺候了一遍，王一博居然还没有给他发消息，一个通知都没有就出门了，呵。

肖战休息的时间拿着手机，打了字又删，删了又打，觉得自己没资格说些什么，但是又气不过，真的想编辑一条超长信息把王一博数落一遍。

最后还是礼貌的写了一段：

「尊敬的王先生您好，你的私人订制聊天服务即将到期，请问您要继续订购吗？继续回复Y，放弃回复N。」

王一博收到消息才知道事情的重大，肖战好像真的有点生气了，但是怎么肖战连生气都这么可爱呢，王一博想像着肖战气得嘟嘴的样子，连忙回复

来自 渣男  
「哥 我错了」  
来自 渣男  
「我错了」  
来自 渣男  
「Ｙ」  
来自 渣男  
「Ｙ」  
来自 渣男  
「Ｙ」  
来自 渣男  
「Ｙ」

肖战就是如此茶，勾着王一博回复了，刚才冷酷板着的脸就瞬间笑了出来，但是完全没有要回复王一博的意思，看完了消息就放下手机好好工作了。

相处了这么些时日，王一博也算是摸清肖战的茶味本性了，发现根本不是个小白兔还能怎么样啊，还是喜欢啊，不还是自己兜着呗。

明着来算计肖战肯定要被记仇，到时候估计被坑的还是自己，但是王一博已经摸清楚了，隐隐约约察觉到肖战的那点小癖好了，只要忍住不去看肖战，肖战过不了多久就能把自己打包腆着脸给王一博送上门来。

肖战就压根儿没想过要和王一博确定什么关系，他喜欢王一博但是只想掌控王一博，如果王一博冒然告白的话，就牢牢陷进肖战的手里了。

倒也不是不好，但是王一博就想听见肖战亲口承认自己的喜欢，那样点话就算是被肖战掌控，他也心甘情愿，所以才决定要逼一逼肖战。

————————————

王一博一回房就拿出今天买的贴纸把墙壁上的洞口给封上了，本以为等肖战回房间之间会收到肖战的疑惑，结果肖战问都不问直接扣开了紧贴的墙纸。

王一博透过洞口想去看肖战究竟是什么表情，可是找了半天角度也看不清脸，只能看见肖战一件一件减少的衣服。

王一博略过了眼前的白花花肉体的诱惑直接问到：“你生气了？”

肖战像是没有听见王一博的话一样，赤裸着上身去锁了房门又回来说到：“我知道你今天出去肯定买了东西。”

这般装聋作哑，王一博才知道自己又被算计了一笔，肖战锁了门，却勾着自己说要搞事情，不就是对自己无缘无故封上洞口的报复吗。

肖战从洞口里伸了个手过来，勾了勾指尖：“把润滑剂给我，我自己来。”

王一博咽了咽口水，拿了床头新买的润滑剂推了过去，肖战看样子气得不清，浑身上下都开始勾人了，这是准备演活春宫给自己看，又让自己吃不到吗？那肖战可是真的赢了。

肖战把润滑剂挤出了不少，冰冷的触感惊醒了肖战几分，但是就算是冲动又怎样呢，润滑剂在手心里稍微暖了暖，肖战就一股脑地顺着手指都推进了那个粉嫩的小穴里。

肖战知道王一博肯定看得目不转睛，故意把两只手指都塞进了后穴里，勾人得挑弄着，可是肖战是真的找不到自己的敏感点，粗略的扩张了一下就失去了耐心。

但在王一博看来，每一次手指埋进小穴都是一剂强力的挑逗，王一博看得性器是真的昂扬，这一局是输的很彻底了，刚刚想撒娇求肖战饶过自己，把门开一开。

王一博刚刚开口声音都还没来得及发出来，肖战就背过身去像是不想听一样，只留下圆滚滚的屁股和腰肢的曲线。

肖战的手指顺着自己的臀瓣紧紧的抓了几下，翘臀上的肉肉就像是布丁一样，跟着肖战的动作晃动，可是肖战还没有结束他的勾引。

双手都抚上了自己的臀瓣，想要去握住这两个跳跃的大白兔，可肖战的手掌甚至还没有自己的臀瓣大，多出来的肉肉就顺着指间往外跑，王一博吞了吞口水，想上手揉一把。

肖战的手指探进了凹陷里，扒开了臀瓣隐隐约约的露出了后穴的风光，原本粉嫩的穴口已经透出了些许的朱红分外色情，穴口更是湿漉漉的流出了不少润滑的液体，像是流汁的水蜜桃一样，王一博真想附在臀瓣上去咬上那么一口，尝尝是不是水蜜桃那般滋味。

王一博是真的忍不住了低哑着嗓子：“哥，饶了我吧，开开门好不好，我错了”，王一博在心里已经把自己的数万条罪责都罗列了一遍，准备接受肖战的灵魂拷问。

肖战却根本不是自己前女友们的那一套，压根儿就没有问出那句灵魂台词—错哪儿了，而是沉默了一会儿后说道：“你没错，都是我的错，我就不该对你心动。”

这个绿茶的段位可不是一般的高，自我委屈卖惨，可是王一博还是听得心脏疯狂乱跳，肖战这是终于袒露真心...表白了吗？

王一博也没想到今天这么失败，还能有机会听见肖战的表白，掏出事前准备好的东西：“肖战，你把手给我。”

肖战不知道王一博又在搞什么鬼事，还是伸了手过去。

王一博像绅士一般接住了肖战的手，可每个指节都扣的很紧，甚至还有些发抖。冰冰凉的触感就顺着肖战的指尖到了指根，肖战好奇的想抽回手指看看。

王一博却握得很紧，不肯放手，吻上了肖战的指节，甚至还发狠的咬了一口，但又心疼，留下浅浅的牙印之后轻舔了舔：“肖战，和我在一起吧。”

听着王一博的告白，肖战有点发懵，抽回了手掌更加懵了，在昏暗的灯光之下还闪亮的戒指刺的肖战有些眼睛痛。

肖战闭上了眼睛，泪珠滚落，沉默了片刻，忍着身体的颤抖说道：“我们做吧，就隔着它”，肖战指了指墙壁上的洞口。

肖战也不管王一博的回复，提着臀就往墙壁上贴，或许也根本不需要王一博的回答，美人上壁王一博根本忍不住这个诱惑，这一点肖战还是很有信心的。

臀瓣紧贴着冰凉的墙面，可是肖战的心却跳动得发烫，王一博的手指果然马上就探了进来，修长的手指马上就顶上了穴内一个小小的凸起。

肖战抑制不住的哼唧起来，面上也范上了潮红。

湿答答的穴口没有用上多久让王一博开荒，三根手指很快就全数埋进了小穴里，王一博才发现了惊喜：“肖老师今天是清理都做了，等着我回来肏吗？”

小穴周边连同囊袋附近一些的少量毛发都修理干净了，也不知道肖战自己一个人是怎么完成的，穴内更是热的发烫，媚肉不停的夹着王一博的手指，叫嚣着快点进来。

肖战本就满是潮红的脸又烫了几分，耳尖也全是媚红，被发现心思羞得不行：“闭嘴，要上快上。”

王一博还戏弄着肖战：“那我就不浪费肖老师的辛苦了。”

坚挺的性器顺着穴口一点一点就推了进去了，粗长的触感扯得穴口阵阵发痛，肖战不自觉的夹紧拒绝着入侵，王一博被夹得有些发痛，却又因为隔着这堵墙没有办法亲吻肖战别的地方来转移他的注意力。

王一博只得开口用语言命令着肖战：“别夹放松，不然容易受伤。”

肖战深吸一口气逼着自己放松了僵硬着的肌肉，王一博的性器果然就顺着穴道又推进来了几分，后穴的胀痛让肖战开始后悔自己的冲动。

后悔的情绪还没来几秒钟，肖战就浑身一抖，带着哭腔的媚喘就漏了出去。

现在都还没全数吃进王一博的性器，就已经蹭到了肖战的敏感点，王一博细细记下了位置，挺着性器开拓到了手指勾不着的深度。

从未入侵过的地方被顶开让肖战有些心慌：“还没进来吗？”

王一博就着肖战发抖的声音把性器完整地埋了进去，肖战丝丝的气喘让王一博不敢有过多的动作。

后穴被填得满满当当的满足感让肖战有些羞涩，但是王一博进来了之后根本不动更加让他挠心：“王一博你动吧。”

王一博果然很听话，应着肖战的动作缓缓地操弄着，强烈的快感迅速占据了胀痛席卷而来，肖战甚至没法控制自己闭上嘴来。

王一博挺进一下，肖战就控制不住的出声，唾液也顺着半张开的嘴唇滑落，色情万分。肖战羞得低下了头，咬住了嘴唇才让抑制不住的浪叫变成了嗯嗯啊啊的喘息。

低下头来肖战才发现，王一博的性器是真的很长，全数埋进的时候，自己的小腹甚至都被顶出了凸起，肖战就顺手摸上了这一小块凸起。

肖战甚至还借着王一博挺进的时候隔着自己说肚皮捏了一下，王一博果然一声哼唧就出现在了低喘的声音里，这个果然是王一博敏感到不行的顶端。

王一博也察觉到有些不正常的触感，但是也没停下自己的动作：“哥哥不专心叫给我听，在干嘛呢？”

肖战可是咬着牙才停下了自己的浪叫，根本不想开口说话，生怕根本不像自己发出的娇喘又漏出来，只得狠狠夹了王一博一下。

王一博的肌肉瞬间就绷直了一下：“嘶...肖老师是嫌我不够快，不够用劲吗？”，王一博加快了自己的频率，更是比先前力道大了不少。

这下不只是肉体碰上墙面的声音了，王一博的根端更是猛烈的撞击着肖战的股间和囊袋，发出肉贴肉碰撞的声音，穴内的润滑剂也是随着动作的加快，咕叽咕叽的听得肖战羞得眼眶都红了。

身上好像每一处的水都流的停不下来，后穴的水声，嘴角的津液，眼眶里的眼泪，还有根本没有触碰的性器都吐出了透明的汁液。

“一博...一博你慢点”，强烈的快感逼得肖战忍不住开口请求。

可是带着哭腔喘息的声音让王一博听了只会让他更加发狠的肏弄肖战，肖战混乱的脑子里只想让王一博慢下来，不然还没等王一博射，他可能他可能就要被肏晕过去了。

思维不转的肖战还是在混乱的脑子里的想到了主意：“一博...你...你无套...肏”，起码摘个套的动作能让肖战休息几秒钟。

王一博在肖战的吐息之中分辨出了这句话，可是完全没有要出去的意思，还是发狠的肏弄着肖战，本来有些许媚红的穴口都已经变成了草莓色的艳红。

肖战的脑子已经容不得什么思考就呢喃的在喘息里呼喊着王一博的名字：“嗯...一博...饶了我吧。”

王一博可算是慢下了动作：“肖老师都给自己洗的这么干净了，我怎么好意思不直接上呢。”

肖战这才意识到王一博压根就没有戴套，怪不得这个触感这么真切，只是他也没有被人肏过，根本分辨不出来什么是有套的触感，什么是无套的触感。

肖战又觉得自己病了，明明只是知道了自己现在和王一博是纯正的肉体交融，没有隔着那一层薄薄的的膜，就满足得感觉今天就算被王一博肏死也值了。

肖战就像是相通了什么一般，扭着屁股小声的说道：“一博...等下射给我好不好？”

这小声的一句是真的让王一博发了狠性，狠狠地肏弄了起来：“就会勾引人。”

高频的撞击爽得肖战连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，性器更是吐出了不少的汁液都滴落在了床单上，后穴也跟着紧缩起来：“啊...要射...嗯...要射了。”

王一博在心里暗骂好几声骚货，动作越发的凶狠起来。

肖战浑身颤抖着射了出来，后穴的媚肉疯狂的挤压着王一博的性器，简直像是吃人精气的妖精，可王一博现在就只想用精液填满这个骚货，一捅到底就射了出来。

内射的精液进到了更深的地方，可能很难清理，但是肖战却满足的笑了出来，低喃着说道：“王一博我好喜欢你。”

王一博疲软的性器还埋在肖战的小穴里享受着温暖：“肖战我也好喜欢你。”

肖战又流下了眼泪，如果王一博在他身边的话就会发现，着根本不是幸福的泪水，而是悲伤的泪珠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对体位有疑惑的可以看这里 ，人工渣绘https://senka321.lofter.com/post/1f38bf51_1c92837e6


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马上要完结了！高兴高兴

9.

刚刚一番折腾完两人都靠着墙有些进入了贤者模式，可是王一博还是心痒，不是说他重欲，而是他真的想和肖战好生的接吻一次：“哥...你给我开门好不好啊？”

肖战也很后悔居然没能在高chao的时候抱着王一博，用双脚死死的扣住他的腰，但是他是不想见到王一博的，各个方面都不想。

就不说别的，腆着脸发骚的求王一博无套内.射就够他羞上几天的了，怎么可能现在就给王一博开门，肖战理都不理王一博直接走去了浴室清理。

结果肖战才刚刚关上浴室的门就听见了自己房间门锁打开，还伴随着王一博和自己助理说话的声音：“不好意思啊麻烦你了，肖老师刚刚和我吵架不肯见我了，我一定跟他好好道歉。”

此处重庆脏话。

小李到底是谁的人啊？？怎么向着王一博呢，还把备用钥匙给他了，肖战气不过想拿手机臭骂自己助理一顿，结果左看看右看看，自己手机估计放床上了。

可是王一博堵在门外，他没法出去，王一博，王一博怎么又是王一博，不就是贪图美色吗？现在睡也睡完了，自己美色也没有了，怎么还扒着人不放呢？

肖战是真的又气又委屈，狠自己为什么要把真心托付在这么一个颜控渣男身上，又狠自己为什么今天不再小心一点，如果小心一点的话....起码能霸占一阵子王一博的宠爱吧。

王一博不知道肖战的心思，在浴室门外坐下了，语气也有些冲：“为什么不肯见我？”

王一博也是来火了，刚刚还对着自己疯狂发骚的人怎么下了床就翻脸不认人了，自己又被耍了吗？？肖战连表白的话都是骗人的吗？

肖战觉得自己今天活像是要流干自己一辈子的眼泪了，泪水就是停不下来，边哭边说：“我没有不想见你，明明是你先不想见我的。”

要不是王一博聪明，可能都不知道肖战在说些什么，王一博也是怒了：“肖战你可不可以不要心思那么重啊？我们这样互相猜忌有意思吗？你说我封上洞口就是不想见你，你有来问过我吗？”

肖战被王一博凶了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒就往下滴：“那你干嘛要封？你不就是不准备看我了吗？”

王一博是不准备看肖战了，但是完全不是那个意思，他是真的没想到肖战的反应这么过激，自己是不是跳到肖战痛点上了，王一博反思着自己：“你那么好看，我怎么可能不看你，我就是....就是想让失去一下才懂得珍惜我。”

肖战哭太久了连说话都打起了哭嗝：“我...我不好看了...”

王一博不想和肖战再争执什么：“肖战，我数三个数，你再不开门我就把这锁给你撬了。”

王一博带了个起子，他本来是想过来撬房门的，没想到正好在走廊里碰见肖战的助理了，现在肖战要是再不开门，他就可以用上这把起子了，浴室的门肯定比房门要好撬多了。

“3...”

肖战连忙抹干净了脸上的眼泪：“我开门我开门，你别破坏公共财产”，肖战这才把门拉开了一道缝隙。

王一博直接推开门走了进来，这才发现为什么肖战情绪这么崩溃的原因，肖战的脸上侧脸破开了一道很长的口子，左边的眉骨上更是直接抱着纱布，怪不得躲躲藏藏不让他看。

王一博又是心疼又是生气：“怎么搞的？”

肖战愣了愣：“你不知道？”

肖战本以为王一博是听说今天自己被道具不小心划上了脸才把墙壁上的洞口封住的，毕竟他图的不就是自己的长相吗，所以肖战才生气，直接弄破了新贴的墙纸也要勾着王一博乱来一次，就算是给自己这段不明不白的感情画上一个句号。

既然王一博对他的相貌失望了的话，不看脸，只有身体也应该可以吧，结果居然收到了王一博的戒指和告白，肖战更加绝望了，他以为王一博也想画上一个圆满的句号，这些东西都是送给曾经那个貌美如花的自己的。

结果现在一看，王一博好像压根儿就不知道这回事....那王一博还喜欢现在的他吗....？

肖战小心翼翼的说道：“今天没怎么吃东西，道具老师的东西还没布置好的时候，人晕了一下，就直接把道具都弄翻了....然后脸就这样了，导演都差点骂死我了。”

王一博埋冤起了自己，都是他不好，偏偏要和肖战斗，平时都是他去帮肖战买吃的，今天没有好吃的东西送到面前，吃的少是自然的。

王一博是真的真的真的很喜欢肖战这张脸，现在宝物受损，王一博又是气肖战，又是气自己的：“你能不能稍微小心注意一点，饿了就好生吃东西，我不是给你留了零食吗？你知不知道你这张脸的损失就是国家级宝藏的损失啊？？？还有我喜欢你自然是你的整个人我都喜欢，虽然我确实是因为你这张脸才喜欢上你的，但是我也肤浅的很有水平的好吗？我要是只喜欢花瓶的话，我还能性冷淡这么多年？”

王一博是真的气翻天了，他搞不懂肖战为什么这么不相信他，他明明这辈子只对肖战一个人硬过。

肖战被王一博这一串如同机关枪一样的话语吓懵了，半天不敢出声，就像小鸡啄米一样点着头。

王一博看着肖战脸上的痕迹，胸中真的是怒火中烧：“碘酒呢给我，我给你重新上药。”

肖战脸颊上的伤口只是简单的用清水冲了一下：“碘酒有颜色弄上脸好丑的....”

王一博真的被肖战气得半死：“现在才知道宝贵你的脸啊？身体健康不好好珍惜，脸你也不好好珍惜，我我我替你管着这张脸行不行，以后我管你三餐，我管你护肤，我替你洗脸，以后你这脸就归我了，省得你还拿着这张脸出去勾人，快点碘酒给我。”

王一博絮絮叨叨地别扭的诉说着自己的担心，肖战也听得很开心，找出了卫生间里存放的医疗箱交到了王一博手里：“嗯知道了。”

王一博也是没救了，他可能天生就喜欢肖战吧，肖战就算破相了，王一博也觉得肖战好好看，肖战就傻傻的笑着，他都心跳加速，他可能就是喜欢肖战多一点吧，就算栽了也认了。

肖战还笑得没心没肺。

王一博在仓促穿上的衣服口袋里摸索了半天，找出了一颗薄荷糖，猛地塞进了肖战的嘴里：“别傻笑，没吃东西就先吃颗糖垫垫肚子，我等会儿带你出去吃夜...”

肖战就直接迎着王一博的嘴唇亲了上去，把王一博还没说完的话封在了嘴里，还熊抱一样的缠上了王一博，双手紧紧的环住了王一博的后颈，两条大长腿更是缠上了王一博的胯骨。

王一博虽然抱的有些吃力，但还是加深了这个吻，他早就想和肖战好生的接吻一次了，越想越气自己怎么这么轻易就被肖战引诱，狠狠的在肖战的下唇上咬了一口：“没那个意思就不要....”

肖战全然不复小白兔的样子，扣着王一博的脖子就把王一博拉了回来，嘴里含着那一小块薄荷糖就亲了回去。不同于王一博在唇瓣上的舔咬似的亲吻，肖战直接用舌头挑开了王一博的唇齿，还把薄荷糖喂进了王一博的嘴里。

肖战吻的深刻，像是用唇齿侵/犯着王一博一般，时不时用巧舌轻舔上颚，又时不时轻咬王一博的嘴唇，原本就只有小小一块的薄荷糖更是在唇齿之间化成了糖水。

即使如此肖战还是没有停下，他缠着王一博的舌尖，恨不得想把这个人吞下去一般，直到王一博又抬头的xing器顶上了肖战的小腹，肖战才终于停下了他的动作。

王一博咽下了口中也不知是糖水还是肖战的津液，舔了舔嘴唇，像是在品尝什么：“好甜，还想要。”

肖战刚刚准备打趣就被后/穴的触感叫停了，原本夹着后穴里的汁液防止弄脏地板的。

可是挂在王一博身上的动作拉开了刚刚使用过有些合不拢的小穴，现在一吻完毕后，精ye带着润滑/剂早就溜了出去，浸湿了王一博的裤子。

王一博没穿内裤，匆匆忙忙套上一条外裤外衣就跑了过来，湿漉漉的触感很快就引起了注意，王一博的手掌包裹的肖战的臀瓣轻拍了几下，发出啪啪声：“漏水了？”

肖战这才意识到自己又太过了，主动亲了人不说，还“漏水”了，羞得憋红了脸，开口道：“流氓..."

王一博翻了个白眼，挑着肖战的下巴就说：“装什么装，我又不是不知道你是什么人”，他早就看出肖战不是什么小白兔，茶里茶气的，但是他就是喜欢。

肖战果然一改语气，虽然还是害羞的，但是却含过王一博的手指说道：“饿了，喂饱我”，说完还摸了摸自己的平坦的小腹。

王一博咽了咽口水，这这这是那个意思吗？有些纯洁的小猪猪听不懂茶言茶语呢


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结啦 应该之后还会掉落番外

别问 问就是肖肖天赋异禀

10.  
王一博从旁边抽出了几张湿巾帮肖战擦干净了后穴漏出的液体：“哪个饿？”

王一博得知肖战一整天都没怎么吃东西，担心的情绪比其他的都来得快一些。

肖战的头埋在王一博的肩膀上，噫呜着说：“都饿了，没力气了。”

巨兔兴许是手臂真的没劲了，双腿在王一博的胯骨上夹得更紧了，防止自己滑下来，有些“虚”的王一博胯骨是真的被架得有些发痛，可还是用劲托起了肖战的屁股，让肖战能更加方便的挂在他身上。

王一博搂着肖战问道：“那我先带你出去吃东西好不好？”

肖战蹭了蹭顶着自己某个物件：“你这样还能出去吗？”

王一博叹一口气：“你别勾着我，我缓一缓就好了”，王一博单手拿着湿巾在性器上胡乱擦拭了一下，又擦了擦裤子表面，憋一会儿又不会出毛病，但是肖战的胃要是再饿一会儿可能真的要出问题了。

肖战又被这个脑子一根筋的小傻子笑到了：“一博，你还记得有个叫做外卖的东西吗？”

王一博这才反应过来，是自己太想和肖战一起出去偷偷约会了，连这个都忘掉了。

肖战两条腿在王一博身上啪嗒啪嗒地晃动着催着着王一博抱他回床上：“我手机在床头充电。”

王一博力气倒不是很小，但是耐不住比肖战矮了那么几厘米，抱着肖战走几步路就感觉有些吃力，瞬间就开始后悔小时候没有多喝几杯牛奶。

肖战到了床上也没放过王一博，反正他还有劲，直接一个翻身把王一博压在了身下，恨不得每块肌肤都和王一博黏在一起，连拿手机点外卖都趴在王一博身上完成的。

王一博倒是很想就地办了肖战，但是有点累需要缓一下，只得无奈的搂着肖战，胯骨刚刚还被肖战夹的发痛，一想到自己如此没有用就独自委屈了起来：“哥，我会好好喝牛奶的，我一定还可以长高。”

肖战丢过一边的手机，蹭到王一博颈边嗅了嗅身上的奶香味：“王老师身上已经够奶了，我都喜欢死了”，肖战是真的很喜欢这个王一博，自然不会要求王一博去“改变”什么。

王一博推搡着肖战：“别乱动了，你现在本来胃就不舒服，我可不想伤着你....搞个胃出血出来。”

肖战回想了一下把自己小腹都能顶出凸起的长度，确实可能对胃不是很友好：“那一博先喂我吃点东西嘛”，肖战语气间全是撒娇的味道。

肖战顺着王一博的躯体往下挪了挪，直到王一博挺立的性器到了他的嘴边，肖战浴室里的湿巾是茉莉花香的，刚刚被粗鲁擦拭过的性器还带着点清香，肖战试着舔了舔，就把阴茎头含进了嘴里。

王一博头皮一麻，用了一会儿才回过神来，拍着肖战的脸颊就说：“屁股转过来。”

两人稍微调整了一下姿势，王一博原本就被肖战压在身下，现在就直接躺平了。肖战转了个身，跪趴在王一博的身上，嘴边是王一博的性器，小穴对着是王一博的脸。

肖战早在隔着墙勾引自己之前就把小穴清洗的非常干净，只是另王一博头痛的是，刚刚他才把自己的精液全数射进了这里，虽然在浴室里简单的擦拭了一下，但是王一博这个酷盖是万分不想吃到自己的精液的。

王一博一想到这里就狠狠的在肖战白嫩嫩的臀瓣上咬了一口，软软的肉就弹了弹，王一博忍不住又唑着吻了一下，留下不少浅浅淡淡的痕迹，小穴的媚肉就随着王一博热热的吐息收缩着。

王一博的手指就探进了淫腻的小穴，肖战含得满满当当的嘴里瞬间就漏出了噫呜声，王一博的手指被媚肉翻滚着压挤着，想抽出来的时候还收到了全力的挽留。

王一博两只手指稍许的撑开小穴，想用眼睛去勘探着里面的奥秘，软肉一缩一缩地带动着里面一片淫腻的地界缠绞着，开张的小穴更满是湿漉漉的透明汁液，全然不见自己射进的白色浊液。

像是被吸收殆尽了一般，王一博带着几分狠劲打了这个妖精的臀瓣一把，肖战激得浑身一颤，委屈着吐词不清的抱怨：“干吗吖....”

王一博就是气不过这个魅惑人的妖精，又打了一下，臀瓣上的肉跟着晃动，还从肌肤里泛出淡淡的粉色，可肖战的性器却更硬了，小穴也直接流出了透明的汁液。

就像是真的水蜜桃成熟了一样，王一博忍不住想要去尝一口，王一博心里骂着肖战一次又一次的挑战他的下限，嘴边的动作却还是亲舔上了肖想很久的小穴。

完全没有预计的精液的膻腥味，而是真正的水蜜桃的甜香味，王一博揉着肖战的臀瓣说道：“肖老师原来是水蜜桃做的妖精啊。”

肖战被后穴传来的触感弄得有些发胀，软嫩的东西比坚硬的东西更能让肖战心痒：“嗯啊...不是妖精，是....是清理的时候用的就是水蜜桃味的....”

肖战有些被弄得喘不上气来，他只想要王一博的东西赶紧插进来缓解他的痒意：“一博...给的润滑也是水蜜桃味的，嗯....一博你插进来好不好。”

舌尖的触感太舒服了，可是肖战的敏感点又很深，不是能触及的位置，只能挑得肖战发了性又得不到缓解。

王一博真得受不了这个妖精了，换了三指就插进了肖战的小穴，直直得抵达花心的位置，手指来来回回搅鼓着发出不小的水声：“肖老师是不是自己能流水啊？”

肖战羞得连嗯嗯啊啊的声音的小了不少。

王一博手上的动作就没有停下，手指在小穴里四处游走，时不时戳一戳花心，时不时又在小穴里画着图案写着字，肖战是真的被挑出来了那股浪劲，又半天得不到满足，嘴里的东西都不好好吃了，就微微张着嘴喘息着。

王一博只得自己用性器肏弄着肖战上边那张小嘴，还配合着自己手指的频率：“战战是不想吃东西了吗？”

肖战痴痴得应声：“吃...博博快点射给我。”

王一博咬了咬自己的嘴唇差点没把骚货骂出声，耐着性子停下了手中的动作：“我们战战就是这样求人的？”

肖战看着离自己嘴边越来越远的性器有些急，后穴停下的动作更是让他混了头脑，用王一博几乎快要听不清的小声开口：“一博....老公...求求你。”

肖战浑身的肌肤都有些发红了，王一博很想让肖战再叫一次，又怕把这个兔子直接逼得炸了毛，嘴里高冷的说着：“老公这就射给你”，脸上早就笑开了花。

王一博不忍心深喉伤到肖战，就把性器的头部肏进了肖战的嘴里，一手撸动着性器的根端，一手玩弄着肖战的小穴。

肖战也非常配合的吞吐着性器的顶端，不一会儿性器上的小孔就开始流出有些许膻腥的液体。

王一博没有再撸动自己的性器，而是放手让肖战把玩着，肖战舔着慢慢溢出的汁液，吞咽着，把流出的东西全都吃进了肚子里，甚至好像还没有吃饱一般，咕叽咕叽的榨汁。

可是半天王一博还是没有射出来，肖战急得晃着屁股小声哼唧着，王一博也没有来帮他的意思，肖战只好想着之前帮王一博口交的那一次，把舌尖都窜进了性器顶端的小孔里。

更是模仿着性交的动作，顶进顶出，王一博果然受不住这一套，精关马上就被灵活的舌尖顶开了，感受着嘴里性器的变化，肖战立刻挪开了顶着小孔的舌尖。

随着王一博的低喘，一股股精液就射了出来，不同于上次口交时的浓稠，今天已经射了三次的王一博，精液不再是浓郁的膻腥味道，甚至好像还有几分王一博独特的薄荷味，肖战全数吃了下去。

肖战也快被王一博弄到高潮了，后穴频频收缩着，王一博也注意到了，调整了一下肖战的位置，就含住了肖战性器的顶端，手指更是不停搅动着。

快要高潮的肖战忍不住用自己的双腿去夹王一博的身体，双手更是紧紧的扣住了王一博的胯骨。

精液立刻喷射了出来，肖战怕是真的水蜜桃转世，连精液都带着水蜜桃的味道，王一博本想服务完毕就吐出来的，结果又破了下限，尽数吞了进去。

肖战趴在王一博身上缓了缓，只听见王一博问道：“肖战，你真的是水蜜桃成精了吗？”

肖战也不知道这个小朋友脑子里都是些什么鬼东西，一脚就踹了出去，结果被王一博又抓住了脚踝，难以挣脱。

王一博想起被肖战整的遭遇就立刻就扣下了肖战：“你还没和我解释为什么精液也是水蜜桃味道的呢，跑什么跑。”

肖战努力甩开王一博的手无果：“我今天没心情吃饭，就吃了三个桃子....听说精液吃什么多就是什么味的，你要是感兴趣尝尝你自己的就是了，你今天是不是吃了很多薄荷糖？”

王一博确实今天被肖战气到好几次，为了稳住心情大概吃了快10个薄荷糖了。

  
外卖真好在适合的时机送到了，王一博拿了外卖就尽心尽力的给肖战拆盖子，拆筷子，还把下饭综艺都给肖战调出来了。

肖战胡乱套了件衣服就被拉着一起挤在了座位里，王一博坐在座位上，他坐在王一博怀里，他看着综艺吃着夜宵，王一博就靠着他的背玩手机。

没有人说话的房间里却温暖又温馨，肖战突然想起在遇到王一博之前的自己在采访里说过的话，带着嘴角的油就转身吻上了王一博的脸颊。

他好像找到那个真正能看到自己的人了。

[肖肖的以前说得话](https://shimo.im/docs/ChqjJxjTdGWTJgVv/)

（正文完）


End file.
